


The Lyrics behind a Dragon's Song

by DragonGirlFireSword



Category: Original Work
Genre: ADHD, Abusive Parents, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholics Anonymous, Angst, Anime refrences, Anxiety, Band, Bass - Freeform, Bibical refrences, Bravery, Cancer, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Christianity, Christmas, Controversial, Cutting, Depression, Divorce, Drawing, Dying children, Everyone hates her, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Guitar, Guns, HIV/AIDS, Hacking, Harassment, Heavy topics, Hidden Talents, Historical References, How Do I Tag, I haven't Edited yet so there will be some mistakes, I will add more characters as the story progresses, Insanity, Inside jokes, Ira is a complete cinamon roll, Karaoke, LGBTQ Themes, Lots of Song Lyrics, M/M, Movie refrences, Multiple Personalities, Music, Music litarily saves a life, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2016, Non-Binary Hacker, One Last Christmas, Original Character(s), Other, PTSD, Panheads, Past Character Death, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Phone Calls, Presents, Principal is done with everyone's shit, Punishment, Rated For Violence, Religion, Religious Themes, Schizophrenia, School, Self-Harm, Singing, Sixx: A.M., Sketching, Skillet, Sleepovers, Smoking, Some Humor, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songwriting, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Texting, The Vice Principal is scary, Three Days Grace, Triggers, Trust, Truth or Dare, Two-Spirit Character, Tyler's Garage, Uber, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unplanned Pregnancy, What even is sleep, Wings, a few puns, biromantic character, doodling, everyone loves Ira, exuse my spelling, i will add more tags as story progresses, i will update as often as possible, lgbtq character(s), problem child, rock - Freeform, swearing at teachers, yes the main character's name is dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 33,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlFireSword/pseuds/DragonGirlFireSword
Summary: A teenage girl named Dragon struggles to survive in this cruel word. Her grades suck, she fails at everything, and everyone at her school hates her. She receives death threats and dirty looks. People tell her she should just commit suicide. She even gets assaulted on her way back from school. Just when she was about to give up on her life, she hears a song on the radio that challenged everything she thought she knew about this harsh reality. Awoken by the inspiring lyrics, she is introduced to religion and faith, makes strong friendships, and discovers talents she never even knew she had. She vows to take back her life with the power of music, but will it be enough?





	1. The World is a Cruel Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 so i hope you enjoy.

Dragon groaned as she slammed the sleep button on the blaring alarm. She reluctantly got out of bed and rubbed her eyes.

“Another disgusting, painful day.” she said to herself.

“Yay.”

Dragon stripped off her pajamas and walked towards the closet. She grabbed a black Tee and some sweatpants. As she put on the clean clothes she found herself hoping that today would be better. _Yeah right._ She scoffed. _Wishful thinking like that is only going to make the pain worse._ She thought bitterly. She put on her dark grey hoodie. If she put the hood up, no one knew who she was. If they didn’t know her, they left her alone. She went downstairs to say good morning to her abusive, alcoholic, mother.

Dragon wasn’t surprised to see her drinking a bottle of whisky at six in the morning. She looked at her drunk mother and hung her head.

“Good morning, Mother” she said quietly and kissed her mother’s forehead.

“I’m going to get myself some breakfast.” Dragon said and went to the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal.

“GET ME ANOTHER DAMN BOTTLE WHILE YOUR AT IT!” Her mother shouted from the other room. It wasn’t a good idea to give her another bottle of whisky, but it also wasn’t a good idea to refuse. Dragon walked back to the table with her bowl of cereal.

“You’ve already ad a whole bottle and it’s not even six thirty” She told her. Her mother was pissed. She stood up and smacked her across the face. It stung.

“I DON’T CARE! GET ME THE WHISKY!” her mother shouted.

“No.” Dragon said simply. _Keep your cool_ she reminded herself.

“I SAID GET ME THE FUCKING WHISKY!” She yelled as she beat her. Dragon looked for something to get her mom to stop. She wasn’t expecting the only escape to be the clock. She didn’t know whether to be relieved that it was time to go to school, or if she should be pissed. She stopped her mother and told her she had to leave for school. Dragon gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out the door.

Dragon pulled up her hood as she left the house to walk to school. She kept her head down as she walked in silence. She breathed in the crisp December air. It felt nice. This was the only good thing in her Horrible life. The cold wind nipped at her nose as she looked up at the grey sky. The silver clouds matching the color of her cold eyes. She kept walking towards that godforsaken place they call ‘School’. As she approached the building, Dragon could hear people whispering gossip about her. She kept her head down and kept walking. A soda can hit her in the head, but she just kept walking. She was used to the pain. she just kept walking.

Dragon sat down in her seat as class started. She took out her history journal and opened it to a new page.

“Good morning Everyone!” her history teacher, Mrs. Arnold said cheerfully. “Please open your journals to a new page and write a complete heading.” Dragon was already on it.

_Dragon Syther_

_Arnold_

_History – 1_

_December 1, 2016_

 

“Good, now open your textbooks to page 137” Mrs. Arnold said as everyone finished writing their heading. “Who wants to read first?”

Dragon quietly took notes as people read to the class. No one ever picked her to read. She was glad. The one thing she hated was drawing attention to herself. Before she knew it, it was time for 2nd period. Dragon sighed as she grabbed her backpack and headed for 2nd period. It was the same through 2nd, and 3rd period. Lunch wasn’t much better. As she got into the long lunch line, she saw people giggling at her. She gave them a cold glare and bought her lunch. She ate her chicken burger in silence at her own table. No one ever sat with her. When the bell for 4th period rang, she continued her repetitive day.

 Once 6th period ended, she went to her locker to collect her stuff to go home. _2-22-18._ she put in the combination. When she opened her locker, about 50 notes fell out. She already knew what they said, but Dragon opened then anyways. _You should just kill yourself._ One said. Another said, _why are you still here? Why don’t you just go home and shoot yourself. That would make everyone happy._ Dragon clenched her fist at these remarks. She left the notes on the floor and grabbed her stuff. She was done. She slammed her locker shut and walked away. _Heh, maybe they’re right, who knows?_ She thought bitterly. _Wherever I end up after death is sure to be better than this life._

Dragon suddenly feels a shiver run down her spine. She herd footsteps. Someone was following her. Dragon whirled around to see a teenage boy, slightly older than her pull a pocketknife out. _I don’t have time for this._ Dragon thought. Suddenly the boy ran at her with his knife raised. Dragon tried to doge the attack, but the knife managed to cut her shoulder.

“Damn it.” Dragon said as she started running. Her attacker ran after her. Dragon grabbed her phone and called the police, she didn’t stop running.

 _“hello?”_ the lady who answered the phone said.

“A FUCKING TEENAGE BOY ASULTED ME WITH A KNIFE AND IS CHASING ME!” Dragon yelled into the phone. She didn’t have time for this.

 _“Calm down miss,”_ the lady said. _“where are you?”_ Dragon gave the lady her location.

 _“All right the police are on their way_.” The lady said before she asked, _“What’s your name, Miss?”_

“Dragon Syther” Dragon said into the phone as she ran into a dead end. “damn it.” Her pursuer turned the corner to find her trapped. He smiled. Dragon dropped her phone. she had to defend herself until the police got there.

 _“hello?”_ the woman on the phone asked after dragon had dropped her phone.

 Dragon’s Attacker fixed his grip on his pocketknife, and ran towards Dragon. She dodged it so that the knife only grazed her cheek. The cut wasn’t deep, but it would more than likely scar. The boy kicked her in the chest, knocking the air out of her lungs.

 _Damn, he’s strong._ Dragon thought as he swiped at her face. A bloody gash across her other cheek made her crimson blood drip down her face. Dragon kicked him in the shin. This momentary distraction gave her an opening.

 Dragon punched him in the face, breaking his nose. The boy howled in pain and violently slashed his knife at dragon. Her arms were filled with cuts. Dragon kept fighting.

 The boy kicked her to the ground and pinned her down. He stabbed her in the shoulder twice. The third time however, Dragon grabbed both his forearms so he couldn’t move his arms. He struggled to free his arms but Dragon kept a firm grip. Before she knew it, the police sirens came and took care of the boy.

A medic took care of Dragon’s cuts. They were amazed how well She held Her own. Dragons knuckles were bruised. She had apparently given the boy a concussion, and a few broken bones. Once Dragon was bandaged up. The cops offered to drive her home. She refused. Her house was only a few streets down. The medics thought she should go to the hospital, But Dragon told them it really wasn’t necessary. She limped home questioning whether or not she should have let him kill her.


	2. When the Bitches Bring you Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being assaulted the day before with a knife, Dragon goes back to school, only to be harassed by a certain Bitch all day, that pushes her too far…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a really slow writer and I am sorry that this is a rather short and rushed chapter. I decided that I'm going to work on this for NaNoWriMo. so updates should be coming frequently.

Dragon didn’t want to go to school. She had been stabbed the day before, but reluctantly went anyways. She didn’t have a hoodie today. She hated it. Dragon felt exposed and insecure. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Her face had bandages where she was cut. Her shoulder had layers of Cloth wrapped around, and her arms were bandaged too. It hurt. She walked into the school, aware that everyone was staring at her. She just kept walking. When she entered the stupid classroom, she saw the ugly face of her least favorite person in the world, Anna Carlson. _Great. Just perfect._ Dragon thought sarcastically.

“I heard that Jared like, got arrested yesterday because he attacked Dragon on the street.” Anna sneered. “Honestly, I think she deserved it.”

“Yeah, I think That will teach her a few things.” One of Anna’s friends said. Her friends were almost as nasty as Anna.

“I bet it like, didn’t even hurt, because she is dead inside.” Anna Replied with an evil look in her eyes.

Dragon took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Calm down. Don’t you dare start a fight._ She reminded herself as she sat down.  “open your textbooks to page…” she heard Mrs. Arnold say before she zoned out. Before she knew it, it was second period. As she left her class, she heard that bitch Anna and her friends talking trash about her. Dragon glared at them. She still couldn’t believe she had that bitch in all of her classes. Dragon took a breath and kept walking.

“They said she fought back. She should’ve let him kill her.” Anna scoffed all through second period. _Why can’t they just leave me alone?_ Dragon wondered as she tried to focus on her science, even though she didn’t even care about her work. She already had an F in every subject, she knew she wasn’t going to live long enough for grades to matter. Then the bell rang.

ELA wasn’t much better either. Mr. Deskins assigned an essay about one thing that made life worth living.

“HA! Dragon can’t even do this assignment because her life is meaningless” Anna laughed.

Dragon sighed. As much as she hated it, the bitch was right. Her life was pointless. The only things awaiting her everyday were sorrow and pain. It really wasn’t worth it. As she zoned out, Dragon missed the part about a new student coming in a few weeks. But it didn’t matter because the bell rang for lunch.

Dragon wasn’t hungry, she just sat in silence at her own little table. She was practically a master at zoning out. Before she knew it, lunch was over. She grabbed her backpack and began to walk to fourth period. Anna tripped her and Dragon fell on ground, hitting her chest and opening the scabs from the day before. Dragon winced. She then picked up her back pack and limped to her fourth period.

Health began and things didn’t get any better. We were studying suicide prevention, Just perfect. Dragon Didn’t pay attention to any of it. At least Anna shut up. Dragon could tell she felt a slight bit guilty, but only a tiny bit. Dragon didn’t look at Mr. Laughlin as he continued the suicide prevention unit. “On average, 12 people commit suicide every day…” Mr. Laughlin continued. Dragon tried to zone out, but for some reason, she couldn’t. _Was it the topic?_ She wondered. The last five minutes trudged on unbearably slow. But finally, the bell rang and Dragon Walked to fifth period science.

In Algebra, we had to listen to a lecture for most of class. It was so boring that Dragon barely had to try to zone out. By the time the lecture was over, it was already time to go to sixth period.

Gym. It was the only thing that didn’t completely suck. She hated the social interaction though. Mr. Peterson often commented on how strong she was. She was also one of the fastest in her class. _When your forced to run, you learn to be fast._ She thought bitterly as Her gym teacher complimented her.

At the end of class, Mr. Peterson said something about a new student. Dragon couldn’t care less. Any new student would just end up hating her like everyone else. When the bell rang she walked to her locker full of death threats and letters telling her to kill herself.

Dragon somehow made it home without a scratch. She even managed to stop by a store on the way home and bought a new hoodie. When she got home she kissed her mother and went upstairs to her room, leaving her backpack and her homework downstairs untouched.

When dragon closed the door of her room, she fell to her knees and screamed in anguish. **“Why does living have to be so damn painful?!”** she shouted as tears ran down her face. **“Why does that Bitch HATE me _SO_ Much?!” **

Dragon stood up and walked over to the dresser where the remedy was hidden. _Just a little pain to numb the pain of living._ She thought as she pulled a knife out of her dresser drawer, leaving it open. She held out her left wrist. She Pressed the knife against the pale, scared skin, and slit it. The throbbing pain made her forget about all the other pain in her life. The pain made her feel better. She slit her wrist again and watched her blood drip onto the wood floor. The crimson orbs splattering on the mahogany floorboards. She sat with her back against the wall. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this” Dragon whispered with tears running down her face as she let the pain take over. “They are right…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry if this chapter was boring. But it was necessary. I some really important, and sad stuff in the next chapter. I'll see you then! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. i will update as often as possible. see you all soon!


	3. Back When We Played Make-Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon has a flash back from before her life got screwed up. Back when she was happy. Back when she had a friend. And back when it was all taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I wrote this entire chapter in one day. Hope you Enjoy!

Dragon submitted to the pain as she watched the crimson beads hit the floor. Finally, the wounds stopped bleeding and Dragon stood up. She was a little lightheaded from the loss of blood, but she opened another drawer and wrapped her wrist in cloth. She looked out the window to see the sun beginning to set. She must have been sitting there bleeding for hours. She put the knife back in the dresser drawer, then closed it.

Dragon walked downstairs, kissed her mother, then walked into the kitchen to heat up some ramen for dinner. She had been cutting for years now, and her mother still hasn’t found out. When the microwave went off, Dragon grabbed the 2 bowls of ramen, and placed them on the table in the dining room. She sat down and ate.

Dragon started thinking about suicide. She lost her appetite halfway through. Dragon got up, put her dishes in the sink, and walked up to her room. There was still blood on floor. She opened yet another drawer, taking out a bloodstained rag. She knelt down, and wiped up the blood.

 _Cutting won’t work forever._ Dragon reminded herself. _Soon I’m gonna need another way out. **Permanently.**_

One the floor was clean, Dragon put the rag back in the drawer and laid down on her bed. She glances at a picture on her desk. Tears filled her eyes. _Elizabeth…_ she closed her eyes and let the tears flow.

 

** July 7th 2007 **

_“Hey!  Wait up! Elizabeth!” Dragon Laughed as she ran to catch up to the energetic little girl. They ran through the neighborhood, laughing._

_“Hurry Up, Dragon! I want to show you something!” Elizabeth shouted happily. When they reached Elizabeth’s house, she turned to Dragon._

_“Ok, now close your eyes.” Elizabeth said, beaming._

_“Ok.” Dragon Replied as she closed her eyes. Elizabeth grabbed Dragons hand and ran to her backyard._

_“WOAH! LIZZIE SLOW DOWN! IM GOING TO RUN INTO SOMETHING!” Dragon Shouted. Just then, Elizabeth came to an abrupt stop, causing Dragon to run into her. “OW”_

_Elizabeth giggled, “Sorry D” then she grabbed dragon arm. “We’re Here! You can open your Eyes now.”_

_Dragon slowly opened her eyelids. She saw the clubhouse covered in streamers and balloons. A banner was hung over the door that said ‘Happy Birthday Dragon!’_

_Dragon couldn’t breath. Elizabeth had gone through all this trouble to make sure Dragon would have a birthday to remember. Tears formed in Dragon’s Eyes. No one had ever gone out of their way to do something nice for her. “Thank you, Elizabeth.” She said. Elizabeth gave her a hug._

_“Happy Birthday, Dragon.”_

** July 14th 2007 **

_“Hey, Elizabeth, are you ok?” Dragon asked worried. They were having a Play-Date at Elizabeth’s house. She wasn’t her energetic, talkative, happy self._

_“Yeah Fine.” Elizabeth said. Dragon could tell she was lying._

_“You Sure?”_

_“Ye—” She attempted to say before she gasped for air. She grabbed her chest and screamed. Dragon Was terrified. Elizabeth had started to cough up blood. When Elizabeth’s parents ran upstairs to see what happened. Her mother screamed to call an Ambulance. Elizabeth’s father was already at the phone. Dragon was too terrified to move. Her lips were parted in a silent scream. Dragon thought she was going to lose her best friend._

_Dragon sat in the waiting room of the ER next to Elizabeth’s parents in silence. She thought she was going to lose her best friend. When the doctor came in, all three of them stood. “Her lungs collapsed,” the doctor explained. “We were able to fix her lungs, But…”_

_The Doctor paused. “She has stage 3 Lung Cancer.” Those words hit them like a truck._

_“L-Lung Cancer?” Dragon asked. ‘Tell me this is just some kind of crazy nightmare.’ She thought to herself._

_“I’m afraid so.” The doctor replied_

_No._

_No._

_No._

** December 14th 2008 **

_“OH MY GOD! DRAGON! ITS SNOWING!” Elizabeth shouted, more than overjoyed. Dragon smiled. Elizabeth was so happy, you wouldn’t even be able to tell she had lung cancer. “You know, Dragon?” she asked. “It’s almost Christmas. I’m going to give you the best present. EVER!” she said happily._

_“ELIZABETH!” they heard her mother shout._

_“Got to go. Mother’s calling me.” Elizabeth said as she ran off. Dragon waved at her, then went to her own house._

_A few hours later, while dragon was Eating dinner. The phone rang. Her mother went to pick up the phone,_

_“Hello?” she said, before her expression turned dark. When she hung up the phone, Dragons mom called her over._

_“That was… That was Elizabeth’s Parents.” She said like it pained her to say. “She just Passed away a few minutes ago.”_

_No. This couldn’t be real. She didn’t deserve this. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?! IT WASN’T FAIR! SHE WAS THE NICEST GIRL SHE KNEW! SHE DIDN’T DESERVE IT!_

_WHY?!_

_WHY?!_

_WHY?!_

_The next day, Elizabeth’s parents asked her to come over. Apparently, Elizabeth left an envelope on her bed. Elizabeth’s last dying breath was spent telling her parents to tell Dragon to only open the note when she was ready._

_Dragon picked up the note off Elizabeth’s bed. Her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to tear it open right then. But if Elizabeth wanted her to wait, then she would grant her that last request._

The blaring alarm woke Dragon up. She went to rub her eyes, only to realize she was still crying. _Elizabeth…_

She reluctantly got out of her bed to face another Day full of Pain, and despair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive had to switch the cause of death 3 times in this story. Please don't hate me for this chapter. As always, Kudos and comments are always appreciated. See you next Chapter!


	4. Swearing at your Teachers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Swears at one of her teachers and has to see the principal, and the councilor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter so far! I Hope You Enjoy!

Walking to school hurt. She knew they would only rub salt in her wounds. Her scabs were cracking and opening up again. She winced. The only thing that made her feel better was the crisp December air. _Elizabeth loved December…_ Dragon thought. _It’s the 3 rd, it’s almost the day. _

            Dragon continued walking. At least she had a hoodie today. She felt safe and secure with the hood. No one could see her face, her tears, or her emotions. She watched her breath condensate into little clouds as they rose and faded. Her vision started to get blurry. She wiped the tears as they started to form. _I don’t know how much longer I can do this._

            As she walked into class, everyone was staring at her. They all were in new seats. _Crap we’re switching seats._ Dragon groaned and looked over at the new seating chart. Her first period was the only one with assigned seating because that was how Ms. Arnold liked it. She saw she was at a group with herself and one other person. _Who the fuck is Tyler?_ She wondered as she sat down in her new seat.

            “As you all can see; we are getting a new student in a few days. His name is Tyler Linette. Please, when he comes, do your best to make him feel welcome.” Ms. Arnold explained. _Great. So I’m stuck with the newbie. No wonder everyone was staring at me._ Dragon thought bitterly. Anna was at the table behind her.

            “Ha! Dragon got stuck with the newbie! I bet he is going to hate her the moment he sees her!” Anna sneered. Dragon’s fist clenched. _Don’t you DARE start a fight._ She reminded herself. She exhaled and closed her eyes. _She’s right though, He will just end up hating me like everyone else._

Class was about world war one or something. Dragon didn’t care. She knew she wouldn’t live long enough for that to matter.  The bell rang and she leaned over to pick up her backpack. Just before she could reach it, Anna kicked it over. All the contents fell out onto the floor. She swore and flipped Anna off. Anna laughed at my response and walked away in her three inch heels. I scowled and got up to pick the items that fell out of my backpack.

            By the time she zipped up her backpack, the late bell rang. She couldn’t care less. She walked to class as usual. When she entered the room, Mr. Deskins said in his loud booming voice, **“Why are you late?”** Dragon glared at him. _Challenge excepted._

            “Because that Bitch, Anna, Knocked over my fucking backpack, ON PURPOSE. And all my shit fell out. I had to pick it all up, BY MYSELF, so getting mad at me is just bullshit.”

            The class was silent. Everyone was staring at her. Mr. Deskins lowered his voice.

            “What did you just say to me.” He said just over a whisper. Dragon smirked.

            “ _I Said,_ that Bitch, Anna, Knocked over my fucking backpack on purpose. And that all my shit fell out. So I had to pick it all up all by myself, and that getting mad at me is just fucking bullshit.” Mr. Deskins looked like he was going to hit her. Then, he took a deep breath, turned to Anna, and asked, “Is this true?”

            No one was expecting that, especially Anna.

            “WHAAAA?” she said sarcastically. “I WOULD _NEVER_ DO SUCH A THING!”

            “Anna I am assigning you detention” Mr. Deskins said. Everyone was dumbfounded. Dragon sighed in relief. **“And you.”** He boomed while pointing at Dragon. “go to the councilor’s office”

            Dragon was confused. But then she found out Mr. Deskins wasn’t done.

            **“ _After_ you go to the principal’s office.” **He boomed. _Ok that makes more sense_ She thought. _But why the councilor’s?_

            “And go now. I will let your other teachers know where you are.” He said.

            “Now?”

            “Yes, Now.”

            Dragon shrugged “Ok.”

            As she walked to the principals, she got a text. _Unknown number? What?_ She was curious. Then the custodian saw her.

            “Hey! No Phones!” He barked. She looked over at him and gave a tired sigh.

            “Well, I’m already on my way to the principals, Soo…” She said. The custodian rolled his eyes and kept cleaning. Dragon kept walking. The text could wait.

            Dragon knocked on the door. A few seconds later, she heard a tired “Come in.” She opened the door and did as she was told.

            “Hello, Dragon.” Mrs. Griffon said tiredly. She saw Dragon often. “So tell me what happened.”

            “So I was reaching for My backpack, and all the sudden that fucking bitch comes over and knocks it over and all my shit falls out” Dragon Began. The Principle was already rubbing her temples. “and so I flipped the little shit off. But then she left me to clean up all of that crap by myself. AND NOW IM LATE TO 2ND PERIOD” She continued as Mrs. Griffon was muttering something about how she was done with everyone’s shit. “Then Mr. Deskins asked why I was late. So I told him.” Dragon explained.

            Mrs. Griffon Sighed. “What did you Tell him?”

            “I told him that, that Bitch, Anna, Knocked over my fucking backpack on purpose. And that all my shit fell out. So I had to pick it all up all by myself. and I also told him that getting mad at me is just fucking bullshit.” She replied.

            “For the love of…” Mrs. Griffon muttered. “So that’s why you’re here.”

            “Yup.”

            “And Anna?”

            “She got Detention.”

            “Good. I’m tired of seeing you every week.” Mrs. Griffon said. _Soon you won’t have to be._ Dragon thought Bitterly.

            “And?” Dragon Asked.

            “I would put you in detention, But I don’t want to see you Because you started a swearing fight with Anna. So I’m just going to make sure you go to the councilor’s.”

            _What Is it with everyone trying to make me go to the councilor’s?_ She wondered Before she stood up. “Well I don’t want to waste any more time, so I’ll be off.”

            “You are going now” Mrs. Griffon Said.

            “Ok. I have a feeling I won’t need to be seeing you again.” Dragon said as she walked out the door.

            AS dragon walked to the councilor’s she started to worry. _What if they started to catch on? Maybe My Mom Found My Knife._ Then she opened the door.

            “I was going to say, ‘Come in’ but it looks like I don’t need to,” the councilor said. “I’m Ms. Heel.”

            “Dragon.” She replied Cautiously.

            “Nice to meet you. How about you sit down for a sec.” Ms. Heel said. Dragon sat down. The seat was actually comfortable. “So First, do you Know Why You’re here?”

             “No” she replied. At that, Ms. Heel smiled.

            “I have a feeling that you do know.” She said a little too cheerfully. _Her enthusiasm is creepy._ Dragon thought, but of course didn’t state that. “No, I don’t think I do.”

            Ms. Heel smiled the said, “Dragon, We’ve been watching you for a while, you have the signs of depression. You have all Fs, you swear at you teachers, you always where a hoodie, you don’t have friends, you always zone out, you never talk to anyone, and you barely ever eat lunch. We _are_ here for you, Dragon.”

            _That’s what they all say._ She thought, then she stood up. **“So what? What if I do? You don’t care! No One Does! You just do this because you get Fucking paid!”** she shouted. “No if you will _excuse me,_ I will go now. AND NOT TO MY NEXT CLASS!” and with that, she walked out the door, and walked home. She _was_ Going to kill herself. _I shouldn’t have waited this long to make the decision._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter is going to be "THE" Chapter (If ya know what I mean) I hope you enjoyed! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. Have a good Morning/afternoon/evening!


	5. The Last Night You'll Spend Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before she makes the decision whether or not to end her life, she hears a song that changes the way she views the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains one of my favorite songs, "The Last Night" By Skillet. if you havent herd it, check it out. it will add to the message of the story.

            Dragon slammed open the door as she walked into the house. It was only ten since she left early. She walked into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge.

_Visiting my sister. Won’t be back till tomorrow._

_Mom._

Dragon sighed as tears filled her eyes. _Elizabeth, I will be with you soon..._ She decided to check her phone. _Who was that text from?_ She wondered. When Dragon opened her messages, there was no phone ID. She clicked on the text. It was a link. _Probably something telling me to kill myself._ She thought bitterly, as she threw her phone on the table. She sat down and ran her fingers through her hair. _Its only ten._ She thought. _Might as well get started._

Dragon got up, and went to her room. Leaving her backpack and homework by the door. When she got there, she pulled out her knife, some paper, a pen, and a white envelope, _The Envelope._ She walked over to her desk, and started to write her life sentence.

           

            _Dragon, she was a misunderstood girl that no one cared about. One that suffered from the death of her only friend at seven. This world is a cruel one. Dragon Knew that better than anyone. She knew there is only one way out of the pain._

_Dragon Syther. July 7 th 2001—December 3rd 2016._

            Dragon looked at her watch. 9:45. It took her forever to write her life sentence. But that was expected. She took her life sentence, her knife, and her envelope downstairs to the kitchen table. For some reason there was a radio on the table. Dragon instinctively turned it on. _I’m ready, Elizabeth…_ Dragon thought as she grabbed the envelope. Just before she could open it, she heard piano music that stopped her in her tracks. Then, guitar.

            And then she heard lyrics.

 

_You come to me with scars on your wrists,_

_You tell me This will be the last night, Feeling like this._

 

_“I just came to say goodbye,_

_Didn’t want you to see me cry, I’m fine.”_

_But I Know it’s a lie._

_This is the Last Night You’ll spend alone,_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know,_

_I’m Everywhere, you want me to be._

_The Last Night You’ll spend alone,_

_I’ll wrap you in my arms and I won’t let go of,_

_Everything, you need me to be._

_Your parents say everything is your fault,_

_But they don’t know you like I know you,_

_They don’t know you at all._

_“I’m so sick of when they say,_

_It’s just a phase, you’ll be ok, You’re fine.”_

_But I know it’s a lie._

_This is the Last Night You’ll spend alone,_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know,_

_I’m Everywhere, you want me to be._

_The Last Night You’ll spend alone,_

_I’ll wrap you in my arms and I won’t let go of,_

_Everything, you need me to be._

_The Last Night,_

_Away from me._

_The night is so long when,_

_Everything’s wrong and,_

_You can’t be ahead,_

_I will help you hold on._

_Tonight._

_Tonight._

_This is the Last Night You’ll spend alone,_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know,_

_I’m Everywhere, you want me to be._

_The Last Night You’ll spend alone,_

_I’ll wrap you in my arms and I won’t let go of,_

_Everything, you need me to be._

_I won’t let you say goodbye,_

_And I’ll be a reason why,_

_The last night,_

_Away from me._

_Away from me._

Dragon was trembling, tears running down her face. She listened to the knife clatter as it hit the floor. She sobbed. “I’m sorry, Elizabeth. I almost opened it when I wasn’t ready.” she whispered as she looked at the ceiling. _God just spoke to me through this song._ She realized. _He saved my life. He stopped me for committing suicide._

She must have been sitting there for hours because when she looked at her watch, it was two in the morning. She didn’t know what to do. She looked at the envelope. _I’ll know when the time comes to open it, but that time isn’t now._ She thought. Dragon was still perplexed about what happened. All she knew was that someone cared about her. Her eyes filled with tears.

Her stomach growled. _Right. I didn’t have lunch or dinner._ She remembered. She walked into the kitchen to make herself some ramen. She ended up eating the whole package of top ramen by herself. _I think about it more in the morning._ She thought as she yawned. She then turned off the radio, picked up the knife, threw away the life sentence, picked up the envelope, and went to bed.

When Dragon woke up, she went through her normal morning routine, but there was something different. There was a sense of hope. _Someone cares about me._ She thought, bringing tears to her eyes.

After breakfast, she left for school. Something about the crisp morning air calmed her. Like Elizabeth was in her presence. Like she was comforting her. She now saw the world in a new light. Everything wasn’t as grey and lifeless as it used to be.

As she approached the nightmare called school, she felt like today was going to be better. she looked at the sky. The clouds weren’t colorless. They were a beautiful grey-blue. She reached out her hand as a cold, white flake fell on her thumb. _Snow._

As she walked into the building, she couldn’t stop thinking about those lyrics. As she walked into the classroom, she noticed a boy she hadn’t seen before talking to Ms. Arnold. _Right, we are getting a new student._ She remembered as she sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the link to the song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jP0Ne9aW7UI&spfreload=10


	6. Someone Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New kid is different than everyone else she’s ever met. There was only one other person like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in less than a day! i might have to change my NaNoWriMo Goal!

“Hi, My name’s Tyler Linette. I’m so stoked to be in your class!” he said to the whole class after Ms. Arnold told him to introduce himself. After Ms. Arnold told him where his seat was he sat down text to Dragon.

“Hi, I’m Tyler.” He said then smiled. Dragon stared at him blankly.

“I’m Dragon…” she replied, ten turned her head down to her desk. Tyler tilted his head and looked at her. He gave a smile of pity.

“You don’t have any friends, do you?” he said quietly. It sounded like less like a question, and more like a statement. Dragon’s head whipped around to stare at him, wide eyed.

“Sorry,” he said with a laugh. “I’ve always been good at reading people. Or at least, that’s what my mom says.”

“Y-Yeah” she said. Dragon’s face grew red. Tyler gave her a sweet smile.

“I could be your friend.” At that, Dragon’s eyes grew wide. _That was exactly what Elizabeth said when she met me._

“I Don’t need friends.” She snapped. She didn’t want him to get hurt. _I’d rather him hate me._ She thought as she turned away to hide the tears that were started.

 Tyler looked at Dragon. He realized just how much she had been through when he saw a tear fall on her desk. He decided to leave it alone for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang, Dragon picked up her backpack and started for the door.

“Hey, Dragon?” Dragon turned around at the mention of her name. Tyler stood there with his backpack on.

“What?” she asked. Barely anyone ever talked to her other than to tell her to kill herself.

“I Forgot where my 2nd period class is.” He said embarrassed. “I don’t really know anyone else.”

Dragon Sighed. “Who is your second period teacher?” She asked.

“Deskins.” He replied.

“I Have Deskins too, hurry up or you’ll be late on your first day.” She said as she walked out of the room.

The only free seats were the ones next to her. She sighed and sat down, Tyler followed her. As he sat down, he whispered to himself. “You lost someone close, A friend perhaps. That’s why you isolate yourself from the world. You avoid making connections because you don’t want to hurt them. _That’s why…_ ”

Dragon couldn’t help but stare. _This boy… he, he could figure out all of that out. I mean, I just met the kid._ She thought, amazed. It was scary, how much he reminded her of Elizabeth. And there was a distinct difference between the two. Dragon couldn’t name it though.

 **“Good morning class.”** Mr. Deskins boomed. It obviously startled Tyler. **“We have a new student. Tyler stand up.”** Tyler did as he was told. Dragon heard whispers.

“He’s kinda short”

“Is He wearing a necklace? Who does he think he is? A girl?”

“He has to sit next to dragon? Sucks to be him.”

Tyler sat down and sighed as he hung his head. Dragon glared at the people whispering. “They meet someone new, and they judge them. That’s the truth about the messed up world we live in.” Dragon muttered. It made her sick.

Nothing eventful happened in second period, or third period besides that Dragon found out that Tyler was in all of her classes.

At lunch Dragon sat where she normally did.

“Hey.” Tyler said as he approached with a tray of food. “Can I Sit here?”

“Sure.” Dragon said as went back to doing nothing. But Tyler had other plans besides doing nothing.

“Sooo…” he said to break the silence. Dragon Sighed.

“There was someone…” she began. “Her name was Elizabeth. We met when we were four. She was my only and best friend. We found out she had lung cancer a week after my seventh birthday. She was a fighter. But ultimately, she lost her life to the cancer on December 14th, 2008.”

“Wow, and you’ve been depressed ever since?” Tyler asked. Dragon Nodded.

“You remind me of her…” Tyler was speechless. He didn’t think he deserved to be compared to this amazing girl, Elizabeth.

“That’s not the whole story, is it? He finally asked. She shook her head.

“I never met my father, and my mother has no clue who he is. Plus, after the death of Elizabeth, and I got depression, my mom’s depression got worse. She already an alcoholic. But her drinking got worse and she started abusing me. That ultimately made _my_ Depression worse.” Dragon explained.

Tyler finally asked, “Can I see your wrists?” Dragon hesitated, then nodded and held out her Wrists. Tyler pushed back her sweatshirt sleeve and bit his lip to keep himself from gasping. Dragon had scars all the way up her left forearm. And in numbers he couldn’t count. She also had scars up her right forearm, though only half as many. There were two cut shaped scabs on her left wrist that looked only a few days old. “how long have you been cutting?”

“like I said, when my mom started abusing me, my Depression got worse. I started cutting when I was eight. I stole one of my mom’s kitchen knives that she never used, and hid it in my room.” She confessed. “I actually almost used that knife to commit suicide last night.” She said then gasped and put both her hands over her mouth. She had said to much. “I-I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to know that. It’s just that you remind me of Elizabeth so much, that it actually feels natural telling you all my issues.”

Tyler sat there speechless. Like he couldn’t think of anything he _could_ say. He finally took a breath and said. “I swear I won’t tell anyone about this. But I do have one more question, why didn’t you?”

“God spoke to in the form of a song.” She said. “before that I was convinced that no one cared about me. I didn’t think he existed. But he saved my life. He stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. And he stopped me from braking my last promise to Elizabeth.” And with that, the bell rang and they went to fourth period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated! See you Later!


	7. You are Not Your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gives Dragon a bible. As she continues to walk home, she gets another text message from “Unknown”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more song lyrics in it. i wrote this last night, sacrificing only sleep. Hope you enjoy!

_Why Me of all people?_ Dragon Wondered as she walked into the locker room to get changed back into her normal clothes. Just as she was back in her normal attire, the bell rang. Dragon picked up her backpack, and left to collect the items in her locker.

As she opened her locker door, the notes fell out. As she looked down to pick them up, she noticed a hand pick one off the ground. It was Tyler. He opened it. As he scanned through it, his expression darkened. “I can’t believe these people…” he muttered as he crumpled up the note. “Hey, if you don’t mind me asking, where do you live?” he asked.

Dragon gave him her address. “Hey! I live right by there!” he said. As they started walking, Dragon Spoke. “Yes.” She said.

Tyler tilted his head, “Yes What?”

“I have decided to let you be my friend.” She replied quietly. Tyler’s eyes widened as he smiled real big. “I have never, known anything about god before yesterday. I noticed your necklace. You’re a Cristian, Right?” Dragon asked. He nodded.

“Pastor’s favorite. I was the top kid in Sunday school. I’m actually on the church choir.” He replied.

“You can sing?” she asked. Tyler looked embarrassed.

“I’m not _that_ good…” he said. “anyways, you didn’t bring up this topic to learn about my church life…”

“I was wondering if you maybe, had an extra bible?” she said.

“well… I guess I have…” he hesitated. “Yeah, I have an extra bible. In fact, you can keep it.”

“I guess I could swing by this afternoon to pick it up…” Dragon said before she was interrupted.

“My house is on the way to yours. We’ll just stop by my house to pick it up.” He insisted.

“Ok.”

When they reached Tyler’s house, he unlocked the door and motioned for Dragon to come in. his house was the same layout, but it was so clean. And unlike Dragon’s house, Tyler’s didn’t reek of alcohol. He beckoned her up the stairs to his room. Everything was still in boxes. _He must have just moved in._ She realized. She noticed Tyler digging through one of the boxes. He made a triumphant ‘Ha!’ and pulled out a thick book. He looked at it with a sad smile.

“It was my older sister’s. Now, it’s yours” he said as he handed it to Dragon. “you should probably be going.”

“got it. Thanks. By the way, can you sing for me tomorrow?” Dragon said. Tyler Laughed.

“We’ll see…” he said. Dragon walked out of his room.

“see you tomorrow”

As she walked home, Dragon got a text message. _Open the link._ It said. It was another message from unknown. _How had this unknown person known that I hadn’t clicked on the link?_ She wondered. She decided it could wait until she got home.

One she got home, she walked up to her room and shut the door. She clicked on the link. It took her to YouTube, to a song.

Piano started playing, then the lyrics began.

 

_Paint yourself a picture,_

_Of what you wish you looked like,_

_Maybe then they just might,_

_Feel an ounce of your pain._

_Come into focus,_

_Step out of the shadows,_

_It’s a losing battle,_

_There’s no need to be ashamed._

_Cause they don’t even know you,_

_All they see is scars,_

_They don’t see the angel, living in your heart._

_Let them find the real you,_

_Buried deep within._

_And let them know with all you’ve got,_

_That you are not,_

_Your skin._

_Oh._

_Ohh,_

_And when they start to judge you,_

_Show them your true colors,_

_And do onto others,_

_As you’d have done to you._

_Just rise above this,_

_Kill them with your kindness,_

_Ignorance is blindness,_

_They’re the ones that stand to lose._

_Cause they don’t even know you,_

_All they see is scars,_

_They don’t see the angel, living in your heart,_

_Let them find the real you,_

_Buried deep within,_

_And let them know with all you’ve got,_

_That you are not,_

_Your skin._

_Ohhhhhh,_

_Ohh ohh oh oh ohh._

_Well they don’t even know you,_

_All they see is scars,_

_And they don’t see the angels living in your heart,_

_So let them find the real you,_

_Buried deep within,_

_Let them know with all you’ve got,_

_That you are not,_

_You are not,_

_Your skin._

_Oh._

_Ohh._

Dragon realized she was crying again. She immediately started texting.

_Who are you?!_

She waited for a reply. When she got one she opened it.

_My name is VIPER. I am a military grade hacker that knows over 2000 programing languages, and can hack into millions of data bases. I can access everything on your phone, and can take control of it if I wanted to._

Dragon was really confused now. _What does a military grade hacker want with me?_ She wondered as she sent another text.

_Why did you send this to me?_

It only took VIPER two seconds to reply.

_I heard about your incident with Jared in the news. I wanted to know more about you, so I hacked into tons of databases to get all the information I could. I learned about your story, Dragon. Let’s just say, I care about you._

Dragon sucked in a breath. Then she texted,

_You care about me?_

Tears started to form.

_Yes. I’m surprised that most people don’t. Society can be so heartless. They judge people without giving it a second thought. Those few individuals that do have a heart need to stand up, stand together, and stand strong if we are going to survive in this messed up world. I’ve made a contact for me on your phone. I’m always here to talk. I prefer texting, but you can also call me if you like._

Dragon let the tears flow. She texted the only thing she could.

_Thank you._

She struggled to read the message. Her vision was blurry from the tears.

_I’m just doing my duty as someone with a heart. And if I were you, id start reading the bible that Tyler gave you. It is an amazing book that has changed many a life. I’ve got work to do so just drop me a message whenever you feel like it. Bye._

Dragon whipped the tears from her eyes.

_Ok. Bye._

she turned off her phone, and turned to the book. It was in perfect condition. She opened it to the first page. _The book of Genesis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the song.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4M5lZdwOicw  
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Till next Time, Readers!


	8. My Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler agrees to sing to Dragon. He also gives Dragon a Little gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever! Anyways i hope you enjoy.

Before dragon was about to leave for school, she got a text.

_Hey do u want 2 walk to school with me? Btw this is Tyler._

Dragon sighed.

_How did u get my #?_

She watched the 3 little dots bounce, identifying an incoming text.

_My friend gave it to me._

Dragon was curious, the only people that knew her number were…

_Was this ‘friend’ by any chance a hacker named VIPER?_

Dragon waited for a reply

_That be them._

Dragon smiled.

_K ill meet you at ur house._

Dragon left the house and started walking towards Tyler’s. she breathed in the cold air. As she approached Tyler’s house, she realized he was already waiting for her. “Hey.” She said.

“hey, so how far did you get?” he asked. It took Dragon a few seconds to get what he was referring to.

“Chapter 6 verse 12 in the book of Genesis” She replied.

“Cool. You can come to church with me on Sunday.” He said as they walked across the street. Dragon watched her breath rise in the cold air.

“Maybe but…” She hesitated. _Aren’t people supposed to dress fancy? I barely know anything about religion._ Dragon thought.

“Dragon, Church isn’t about fancy clothes, or about your knowledge about religion. It’s a place to connect to god and other believers. The church loves when new people join.” Tyler said, practically reading her mind. Dragon chuckled, and her lips curved up a little. Not quite a smile, but it was something.

“I forgot how well you can read people. I guess I’ll go. It’s not like I have any plans anyways.” She said. Tyler looked like he was going to explode from excitement. He took out his phone, he turned up the volume and hit play. Dragon Heard a Rhythmic Beat made up of Drums, guitar, and snapping.

And that’s when Tyler started singing.

_Who’s gonna save my soul?_

_Nothing and nobody but you._

_Who’s gonna make me whole?_

_Nothing and nobody but you._

_Can’t change me, sway me,_

_Don’t know what to make of me,_

_You’ve got my devotion,_

_Fanatical though it may be,_

_I love your mind, heart, body, and soul,_

_You’re the only sanctuary that I know._

_I don’t need to stare at stained glass and a steeple,_

_I don’t need to dress to impress all of the people._

_Don’t need no priest, don’t need no pew,_

_You are my religion, my religion is you._

_I don’t need no other purpose, you give me a reason,_

_Ain’t their business what I wanna believe in._

_You are my priest, you are my truth,_

_You are my religion, my religion is you._

_Who’s gonna heal my pain?_

_Nothing makes me feel like you do._

_Who can drive my demons away?_

_Nothing makes me heal like you do._

_I love your mind, heart, body and soul,_

_You’re the only sanctuary that I know._

_I don’t need to stare at stained glass and a steeple,_

_I don’t need to dress to impress all of the people._

_Don’t need no priest, don’t need no pew,_

_You are my religion, my religion is you._

_I don’t need no other purpose, you give me a reason,_

_Ain’t their Business what I wanna believe in._

_You are my priest, you are my truth,_

_You are my religion, my religion is you._

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me._

_Mind, heart, soul and strength belong to you, belong to me,_

_Got my devotion, I will follow where you lead._

_I won’t be told what to feel and how to show,_

_My love can’t be stopped, love you any way I want._

_I don’t need to stare at stained glass and a steeple,_

_I don’t need to dress to impress all of the people._

_Don’t need no priest, don’t need no pew,_

_You are my religion, my religion is you._

_I don’t need no other purpose, you give me a reason,_

_Ain’t their business what I wanna believe in._

_You are my priest, you are my truth,_

_You are my religion, my religion is you._

_You are my religion, my religion is you,_

_You are my religion, my religion is you,_

_You are my religion, my religion is you._

Dragon stared at him, wide eyed.

“That was Amazing!” She said. Tyler shrugged and smiled.

“I’m not that good…” he said as he took off his backpack and started rummaging through it. He pulled out a Vinyl case. He handed it to dragon.

“What is this?” she asked. Tyler smiled.

“Skillet’s album, Rise. Deluxe addition. Just a gift from one friend to another.” He said. Dagon took the Album. She curved her lips to an ‘almost smile’

“Thanks” she said as she put the album in her backpack. She looked at her watch and swore.

“We are going to be late if we don’t run.” She said.

“Since when do you care about being late?” Tyler asked.

“Since it started affecting another person.” Dragon Replied as she started walking towards the building. Tyler laughed and followed her. As they entered the school, Dragon turned to Tyler.

“Thank you. I haven’t had anyone be this nice to me since I was seven.” She said. Tyler shrugged.

“Hey I was just doing my job as someone with a heart.” He said then smiled.

As they entered the classroom, everyone was staring. Ms. Arnold looked at them.

“you’re late.” She said.

“Yeah I know, but you see it was worth it.” Dragon said as she sat down.

“Sorry ma’am, Dragon was helping me out. As a new student, I would like to point out that she has been the only student to help me out so far. At my old school, everyone treated the new students with respect. Something that only one person has showed me. So I would be very appreciative if you could excuse this tardy.” Tyler stated. Everyone was silent. _Wow._

Ms. Arnold was Certainly surprised. She sighed. “Fine, I will excuse you this time. As for the class, I’m disappointed in you. Thank you Dragon.”

“Just doing my job as someone with a heart.” Dragon replied. Ms. Arnold raised an eyebrow, but left the subject alone as she started teaching the class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the link to the song!  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wn_jUU1G_IQ  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. TILL NEXT TIME MY READERS!!!


	9. Madness in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon goes home and listens to her new Vinyl. She Realizes a talent she never knew she had…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another song! also i wrote this in less than a day. Enjoy!

As Dragon opened her locker, more notes than usual fell out. She scowled at the mess on the floor in front of her. She heard footsteps behind her.

“I have an idea; I think you’ll like it.” Tyler said as he smiled. He whispered something to her that made Dragon’s eyes grow wide.

“You think you can really pull it off?” she asked. Tyler nodded.

“We would just have to visit VIPER tomorrow.” He said. “let’s pick up this mess.”

After he said that, they both leaned over and started picking up the notes. They were going to keep them this time. They could use these notes against the writers. They could end this messed up pain.

Once they picked up all the notes, they left for home. Dragon planned to listen to her new Vinyl and read the bible. She wanted to _know_ God.

“I hope you become a Panhead like me.” Tyler Muttered. Dragon gave him a finny look before he realized she was listening.

“Ah. Sorry. A Panhead is a term used for skillet fans. Because a skillet is like a big pan.” He said kind of embarrassed. Dragon kept walking

“Ok.” She said. Before long, they made it to His house, where they parted ways. _I think I might become a panhead like you…_ she thought as she opened the door to her house. She walked up to her room, closed the door, pulled out a radio from her closet, and plugged it in. She then got out her brand new _Rise_ Vinyl and put it in the disk slot. As she turned it on, she heard the music. She closed her eyes and began to listen.

The next day at school, she heard the bell ring. _Lunch time._ She thought then left the classroom to head to the commons. When she Arrived, Tyler was already sitting at her table. _Dude is in all my classes and he_ Still _manages to beat me to lunch._ Dragon thought as she gave him an ‘almost smile’.

“Hey.” He said as he started eating his lunch.

“Hey, I Have something I want to show you.” Dragon said as she put her Backpack down.

“Go on…” He said interested. At that Que, Dragon Pulled out her phone and clicked play. Then, she turned up the volume and started singing.

 

_Just once more is all it takes,_

_I tried so hard, but it all goes up in flames._

_This is not the way that thought, I would turn out to be,_

_Tried to get but all that I got was more insanity._

_Broken everything that I touched, just gone against me._

_I Can’t get away…_

_From the fire that Burns inside, consuming,_

_I fight to stand up, but I can’t breathe!_

_The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything,_

_This is the madness in me! (the madness in me)_

_The madness in me (The madness in me, The madness in me)_

_Just one chance is all it takes,_

_Can’t change the past, but I can fight to change today._

_This is not the that I thought, I would turn out to be,_

_Tried to get but all that I got was more insanity._

_Broken everything that I touch, just gone against me._

_Got to get away_

_From the fire that burns inside, consuming,_

_I fight to stand up, but I can’t breathe!_

_The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything,_

_This is the madness in me! (The madness in me)_

_The madness in me (The madness in me, the madness in me)_

_From the fire, that burns inside, consuming,_

_I fight to stand up, but I can’t breathe!_

_The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything,_

_This is the madness in me!_

_From the fire that burns inside, consuming,_

_I fight to stand up, but I can breathe!_

_The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything,_

_This is the madness in me! The madness in me!_

_This is the madness in me! The madness in me!_

Dragon was practically standing on the table. Tyler was wide eyed with his mouth open, amazed. People from other tables were staring. Dragon was breathing heavily. She sat down at the table. “So?” She asked.

“THAT WAS FRICKING AMAZING!” Tyler shouted as he stood up. There were people with phones out, staring. _Crap they are recording._ Dragon Realized horrified.

“I-I’m not that good.” She mumbled. Tyler shook his head.

“You _are_ amazing! That was some of the best singing I’ve ever heard. YOU SING ABOUT A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN JUSTIN BEIBER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!” he said as he placed a hand on Dragon’s shoulder. She ducked her head.

“Well he sucks at singing…” Dragon said.

“Dragon, he is the second most listened to artist on Spotify.” Tyler sighed. Just then, Dragon got a text. She took out her phone. _It’s from VIPER._ She thought as she opened the text.

_Damn. Did you know you were that fucking amazing? I sure didn’t. You should join a band. Do you play any instruments? God, did anyone tell you that your better than JB? Cause he couldn’t hold a candle to you._

Dragon couldn’t believe what she was reading.

_I just did that like two minutes ago! How the fuck did YOU find out about that so fucking fast?_

Dragon waited for a reply. When her phone pinged she looked down.

_Your all over Instagram, snapchat, music.ly, Facebook, and twitter! EVEN SKILLET REPOSTED IT! You should be fucking proud._

Dragon’s eyes grew wide. _Even fucking SKILLET?_ She thought. Then she got another text from VIPER.

_Anyways, your lunch is almost over, you should probably put your phone away. See you this afternoon!_

Dragon put her phone away as the bell rang. She didn’t think she would be able to focus. _Even Fucking Skillet._ She thought as she walked to her next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the link.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94ETQ5H7h68  
> Hope you enjoyed. also, what do you think Tyler's plan was? Comment what you think! I love hearing theories. anyways, kudos and comments are always appreciated. TILL NEXT TIME MY ADVENTUROUS READERS!


	10. </The SNAKE Den/>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Dragon stop by VIPER’s house to set up their plan. AKA . She also meets another of Tyler’s friends, and they discuss another topic as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Dragon Picked up the notes that fell out of her locker. _This plan better be worth it_ she thought as she shoved the papers in her backpack.

“Do you know how to get to their house from here?” Dragon asked, uncertain.

“Yeah, I used to live a few blocks away from where I live now. Not far, but still in another district.” Tyler said as they Walked out the door. “it’s a few blocks that way.” He said as he pointed down another street. “Another one of my friends will also be meeting us there.”

“Another one?” Dragon asked. Tyler nodded.

“She said she will help us with our plan.” He said as he started walking down the street. Dragon followed.  

“What’s her name?” Dragon questioned, curious.

“Alex Zhuzo” He said. “She’s… Different…”

“Different how?” She asked.

“I’ll let her explain it to you when we get there.” Tyler said hesitantly. Then they turned a corner to a small apartment.

“here it is.” Tyler said. “</The SNAKE Den/>”

They walked to the front step of one of the Rooms. Dragon saw three security cameras in plain sight. Tyler walked up to the door, placed his thumb on a screen by the door. There was a little light then a beep. Dragon heard the lock on the door click open.

“Come on” he said as Tyler opened the door to the apartment. The lights were off. There was a green glow coming from the bedroom. As Dragon walked in, she saw Dozens of monitors. Sitting in front of them was a green haired teen, scanning through the code on the screens. They turned around and put out a hand.

“I’m VIPER. Genderqueer, They them pronouns please. Nice to meet you Dragon.” They said. They smiled then turned to Tyler. “Nice to see ya, Ty.”

“Is JZ here yet?” he asked. VIPER Shook their head

“Still waiting for her.” VIPER said with a sigh. “Anyways, Welcome to </The SNAKE Den/>”

“Who’s JZ?” Dragon asked. VIPER laughed.

“Oh, Alex goes by her last name, since the ‘Zh’ in her name makes a ‘J’ sound, her nickname Is JZ.” VIPER explained. Dragoon nodded. One of the monitors changed to a video of a person in a hoodie entering a door. “There she is!”

The girl walked into the room. She took off her hood to show her long, Tangled, Pink hair. She smiled.

“SO YOU MUST BE DRAGON!” She Shouted, Exited. Zhuzo Ran over to her and grabbed her hand. “IM ALEX BUT I GO BY ZHUZO! OH AND YOU CAN CALL ME JZ IF YOU WANT!!!” _God this girl is crazy._ Dragon Thought.

“Zhuzo, you getting clingy again.” Tyler sighed. Zhuzo abruptly let go of Dragon and stepped back.

“Sorry about that. You see, I have A-D-D-H-D.” she said as she ticked her head back and forth as she spelled out the disorder. “also I’m mentally unstable.” That part startled dragon.

“what?” she asked. VIPER sighed.

“What she means by that is, she has multiple personalities, occasional episodes of mania. Plus, she has moments of insanity. And I’m talking, SHES GONNA KILL SOMEONE, insanity. Plus, she’s downright crazy sometimes. She also has no concern for her own safety what so ever.” VIPER said. Zhuzo Nodded.

“I Also have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.” She pointed out. Tyler nodded.

“Her Older brother was Psychotic. He killed their parents. JZ watched it happen. She was just five. Her brother, ten.” Tyler said. “Every time she hears his name, she has a Panic attack.”

“Wow.” Dragon said.

“I should also mention she also has schizophrenia, so she’s not always, _down to earth_ as they say.” VIPER said. Zhuzo giggled.

“But I’m Really Fun, loyal, and nice!” She said. “And I take meds for half of that stuff so it usually isn’t a problem.”

“You’re not the one getting headaches from it.” VIPER sighed. Tyler and Zhuzo laughed. “Anyways, let’s get down to business.”

Dragon nodded. “So, how we gonna pull this off?” she asked. VIPER smiled

“I’ve got the plans here.” They said as they pulled up a Blueprint-like, 3D map thing. They all looked at it while VIPER Explained.

“That’s AMAZING! This is gonna Be SOOO FUN!” JZ Laughed.

“you’re sure this is going to work?” Dragon Asked. VIPER nodded.

“I’m Positive.” They said as Tyler Walked forward.

“Then let’s get to work.” He Said as they all Nodded. “Operation: HACK THE HATE is a go.”

Dragon gave them an ‘almost smile’ as she stood up. They were all looking at her. “What?” She asked.

“There was one more thing we wanted to discuss.” VIPER Said. Dragon tilted her head.

“We Have wanted to start a band for a while, but we never got the chance.” Tyler said. “Do You want to be a part of it?” Dragon was wide eyed.

“You all play instruments?” She asked. Zhuzo was the first to reply.

“Oh Yeah We Do! And We’re Pretty Boss If Ya Ask Me!” She said. Tyler nodded.

“JZ Plays the Drums, VIPER Plays Electric Keyboard, And yes. That’s a thing. And I Play Guitar.” He said.

“He Plays Acoustic, Bass, Electric. Pretty much any guitar you can name.” VIPER Said. Tyler nodded.

“I Learned how to play Acoustic Guitar with Elizabeth for two years.” Dragon said. “But I haven’t touched a Guitar in years.”

Everyone’s Eyes widened. JZ Turned to Tyler.

“Teach her Electric. Its practically one step away from Acoustic, and you Told me you prefer playing Bass.” She said.

“So it’s a done deal?” VIPER asked. Dragon Nodded.

“One question though,” She said. “What would the name be?”

Everyone was hit with realization. _We Don’t have a name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He can you amazing readers do me a favor? Comment any band name ideas. Thanks!


	11. Setting up for the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon, Tyler, VIPER and Zhuzo set up for “Operation: HACK THE HATE” Then they meet up at Tyler’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm the queen of procrastinators. Anyways, Enjoy!

“JZ, you got the equipment, Right?” VIPER asked into Their phone.

 _“Hmph! Yeah. Do we really need all this stuff? It weighs at least fifty Pounds!”_ Zhuzo’s voice emitted from the phone. VIPER sighed.

“Yes, I can’t set this up without it.”

 _“All right. SEE YOU THERE!”_ She said then hung up. The three of them kept walking towards the school.

“We aren’t going to get in trouble for being here on a Saturday, Right?” Dragon asked.

“Since when do you care about getting in trouble?” VIPER asked.

“SINCE IT STARTED AFFECTING PEOPLE OTHER THAN MYSELF!” She shouted. Tyler laughed. As they approached the school, VIPER pulled out a staff keycard.

“How the fuck did you get one of those?!” Dragon asked. Tyler sighed.

“Language.”

“Shut up.”

VIPER laughed, “I 3D Printed it.” They said simply. An uber car drove up to the school. JZ Hopped out, with a Huge, Black, Backpack.

“О БОЖЕ ЕТОТ РЮКЗАК ТАКОЙ ТЯЖЕЛОЙ!” She shouted in Russian as she struggled to carry the heavy pack. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE IN HERE, VIPER?!”

VIPER chuckled. “Everything we need to pull this off.”

Dragon Sighed. “Can we get started already? We can’t just stand here forever, y’know” Everyone nodded as VIPER walked up to the door and swiped the keycard. Everyone entered the building and they search for the Ethernet cable.

“There’s an Ethernet cable in the tech room.” Dragon said. Viper waved their hand and said, “Lead the way”

As they entered the Tech Room, VIPER took the backpack from Zhuzo, who collapsed from relief, and took out a Gaming laptop.

“A gaming laptop?” Tyler asked. VIPER smiled.

“Yup. Gaming laptops have the most Gigs of storage space, since games tend to take up a lot of Data.” They explained. “Therefore, the Best option, besides a NASA computer, is a Gaming Laptop for Hacking.”

VIPER opened the lid and turned it on. They typed in their password then opened a strange app. VIPER started furiously typing, until another tab opened. VIPER smiled.

“I’ve hacked into the school’s Database” VIPER said as they tossed a zip block filled with various items to them. “Go set up.”

Dragon lead JZ and Tyler to the storage room where the projector was kept. When they saw it was locked, she pulled a key out of the zip block and unlocked the door. They rolled the projector out into the hallway so they had more room.

“Get me the Flash Drive and Tag.” Tyler said as Dragon Tossed him two USB devices. He plugged Them into the Computer that was on the cart. “With the Tag plugged in, VIPER should be able to take control of it.”

Just like that, the computer started doing things on its own. Zhuzo Smiled. “Now the fun part” she said. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. Dragon gave her an ‘almost smile’ and stood up.

“Let’s go.” Dragon said as she pulled out a small cylindrical object from the zip block. Tyler smiled and followed Dragon and JZ.

As Dragon put a tag on one of the speakers, something hit her. _Wait a minute…_ she thought, _We’ve all had a rough past and were Shunned by society in some way._

“So what’s your story Tyler?” she asked. Even Dragon was surprised by her question. Tyler smiled

“You figured us out huh? Well I was born with AIDS and I have Anxiety. Plus, my parents are divorced.” He Said with a sad smile. “We were all problem children, shunned by society.”

Dragon’s Eyes grew wide. “That’s it!” She exclaimed. Tyler and JZ gave her a confused look. “Problem Child! That’s our band name!”

Zhuzo’s slowly opened her mouth as she gasped. “ITS PERFECT!” she shouted. Tyler smiled.

“I can’t think of anything better than that. It sounds cool, while telling you about our story.” He said. Dragon Got a Text from VIPER.

 _Problem Child it is then!_ The text read. Drago Smiled.

“well I guess we shouldn’t waste any more tine then” Dragon said as she Plugged a Tag into another speaker. Tyler tossed her a pen.

“Alright then. Let’s finish up” ZJ said. Dragon uncapped the sharpie and wrote on The Cylindrical object.

_We are Problem Child, and this is Operation: HACK THE HATE._

“let’s leave our message and meet up at my house” Tyler said. They all nodded and followed dragon to the principal’s office. She put it in the one place she knew Mrs. Griffon would check after they Pulled this stunt. _Bottom drawer on the left._ She opened the drawer and placed the cylindrical object inside.

“Let’s go.” Dragon said as she turned to the rest of them. They left the school and headed for Tyler’s House.

 

“Come on in” Tyler said when he opens the front door to house. When the rest of them entered, Dragon saw that they did quite a bit of unpacking in only a few days. The furniture was already out. Tyler was beckoning them to the garage. “Since my parents are divorced, my mom only has one car. She grew up without a garage, so it’s just second nature to park I the driveway.” Tyler explained. “We got the garage”

Dragon was looking at all the instruments already out. “We always practice at Tyler’s, so we just keep our instruments here” VIPER explained. Dragon nodded. Tyler’s head shot up.

“oh yeah! There is still one member you haven’t met.” Tyler said as he ran into the house. “VANESSA!”

“Who’s Vanessa?” Dragon asked, confused. Zhuzo laughed.

“Tyler’s absolutely GORGOUS Older sister.” She said. VIPER rolled their eyes.

“She’s one year older than him.” They said. Just then Tyler walked back into the garage with a Taller girl with long Light brown hair. Zhuzo practically Tackled Vanessa as she entered. “Hi Vanessa-Chan. I Betcha missed me.” She said. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

“You wish, Alex.” She said. VIPER leaned over to Dragon and whispered to her, “Vanessa is the only one who calls JZ Alex. Van doesn’t like Using nicknames.”

“But really? Vanessa-Chan?” Dragon whispered amused.

“Yeah. They are both anime fangirls, and due to Her multiple personalities, JZ knows like twenty different languages. Including Japanese. She used the honorific ‘Chan’ For her Beloved Crush” VIPER Said, Equally amused.

“She Lesbian?” Dragon asked. VIPER shook their head.

“Nope, she’s Bi.”

“Oh, Gotcha.”

Vanessa walked over to Dragon and held out a hand. “I’m Vanessa. I actually don’t have any musical talent, but I’m the bands organizer, Coordinator, Planer, And I’m also in charge of finances. You must be Dragon.” She said. Dragon took her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you. You and Zhuzo seem to get along nicely.” She said. She herd VIPER and Tyler trying to contain their laughter. Vanessa Rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I guess so. I keep the weirdo in check.” She said. Tyler Burst out laughing. Zhuzo and Vanessa both flipped him off at the same time. Dragon Chuckled a little. Her lips curved upwards, Not necessarily a smile. But it was close. Vanessa sighed.

“So I Heard that You Finally Picked out a name for The Band” She said. Dragon Nodded

“Yeah, Problem Child” She said.

“I think I know Why.” Vanessa mumbled. “It totally represents us”

“THAT EXACTY WHAT I SAID VANESSA-CHAN!” Zhuzo Yelled. Vanessa rolled her eyes. Dragon made an ‘almost smile’ At them. VIPER stood next to her

“She’s straight isn’t she?” Dragon asked. VIPER nodded.

“Unfortunately. But JZ is Trying really hard. It’s actually adorable.” They said. Dragons lips curved up once again.

“So When are you going to tech me electric?” She asked Tyler.

“Right after you show me how well you remember how to play acoustic.” He said. Dragon Nodded. She glanced at Zhuzo and Vanessa to see they were chatting about some anime called Yuri!!! On Ice.

“Alright.” She said as she walked over and picked up Tyler’s acoustic guitar. _I met some people like you Elizabeth. People with a heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Operation: HACK THE HATE


	12. Operation: HACK THE HATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During lunch, the band, ‘Problem Child’ Activates “Operation: HACK THE HATE”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! i was procrastinating and i got a book at the library that i was reading durring my free time. BUT THIS CHAPTER IS ALMOST 2000 WORDS LONG! Hope you enjoy!

As the bell rang Dragon’s head shot up from the desk. _Today is the day_ She thought as she walked to lunch with Tyler. They sat down at an empty table. Dragon Pulled out her phone and texted Zhuzo.

_Hey! All Set Up?_

Dragon waited for a reply.

_Yup! And Vanessa is getting the projector out of the supply closet as we speak._

Dragon put her phone away. Since Vanessa was part of leadership club, she could access the supply closet, and was permitted to use the projector. Dragon saw her rolling it in front of the commons stage. She pressed a button on a remote and the Presentation screen lowered. Dragon Nodded to Tyler. They walked to the back of the stage. Zhuzo and Vanessa were already there.

“VIPER’s controlling this operation from </The SNAKE Den/>. When the lights go out, that’s our que.” Vanessa whispered. The rest of them nodded. She suddenly grabbed them and hid behind a curtain. She put a finger to her lips as the Vice Principal walked by. After he left, they all let out the breath they had been holding.

“Show’s about to start” Tyler whispered as he looked at his watch. He held up his fingers.

_3… 2… 1…_

The lights all went black. Dragon heard a few shouts of confusion. She chuckled as they walked on stage. When they were in position, the projector turned on. VIPER’s Face appeared on the screen. They looked up from the ground, they wore a Grey hoodie, The same one as the rest of them. Their bright green eyes Shining. VIPER spoke.

“Hello high schoolers. My Name is VIPER. I am a Genderqueer, Military grade, Hacker. If you don’t know what that means, I am not a he, nor a she. I am a They/Them. As for Military grade, you can figure that out by yourselves. But I’m not just here to Talk about me. I will introduce you to these Amazing students that have been overlooked by society. Without further Aude, I Introduce, PROBLEM CHILD!”

As Viper spoke the band name A spotlight turned on Showing the Hooded students. As The Four students saw the spotlight, they looked up off the ground. They heard whispers, but they stayed in position. They held their instruments. Dragon Held her microphone VIPER started Speaking.

“Vanessa, Step forward.” They said. She did as tell. “Vanessa Linette, you know her, she’s one of the new students. Why is she shunned by society? Though she has made some friends due to her outstanding social skills, she has Ehlers Danlos Syndrome, or EDS. This means she dislocates her joints Very easily, she has unusually starchy skin, and she has large eyes. She has to ware ankle braces every day, and she can’t do anything too rough or she might dislocate her shoulder. She has been called a freak because she can starch her skin farther than most people. She is incredibly smart and has a way with words and rhythms. She can also sing, although it isn’t her passion.”

Vanessa stepped back They heard some clapping and whooping. _JZ’s Turn._ Dragon thought.

“JZ, Step forward.” VIPER said. _Just like practice._ VIPER Began the introduction.

“Alex Zhuzo, Goes by Zhuzo, Nickname: JZ. She goes to online school. She was born with many mental Defects. For starters, she has ADHD, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. She also has Scitsophrenia and Multiple Personality Disorder, AKA MPD. She also has episodes of mania and insanity. She also has PTSD or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. She had an older Brother that was identified as a psychopath. She watched her brother kill her parents. And will have a panic attack every time she hears her brother’s name. she is also Bisexual. she is amazing, Funny, Kind, and people tend to overlook that. She is incredibly talented; she is amazing at drawing. She is great at singing, but her main Outstanding talent is with the Drums. She also loves anime.”

As Zhuzo Stepped back people were speechless. They didn’t know what to say or do.

“Tyler, Step forward.” VIPER Said. Tyler stepped forward, still holding his electric guitar. “Tyler Linette, Brother of Vanessa Linette. You know him. The other new student. Only one person has Befriended him at his new school. What you don’t know is that he was born with HIV/AIDS. People call him a drug addict when he did nothing wrong. He also has anxiety. Afraid to tell people of his illness because he fears of losing friends. He is an amazing person. He was the First person to befriend Dragon in Eight Years. And the second person to even befriend her at all. He is incredibly Good at singing and Is even More Talented with guitar. He knows acoustic, Bass, and electric.”

Tyler smiled and stepped back as he heard some clapping. _My Turn_ Dragon thought.

“And last but not least, Dragon, Step forward.” She heard whispers as she did as she was told. She heard Anna Scoff. _I’ll show you, Bitch._

“Dragon Syther. Heard of her? Bet you have. The Quote – freak who should just kill herself – Unquote. Well here’s her story. When she was four, she made her first friend named Elizabeth. A week after Dragon’s seventh birthday, Elizabeth was diagnosed with lung cancer. December 14th 2008, Elizabeth passed away. Dragon Then got depression. She started cutting when she was just eight. She didn’t have any friends. Everyone hated her because no one got to know her. She was even assaulted on the street. She almost committed suicide. The reason she didn’t? She was awoken by the inspiring lyrics of a song. She is amazing, selfless, and loyal. She is the best singer I’ve ever known and knows how to play guitar. These kids, myself included, have been shunned by society. They might push us down, but we won’t stay there. I Introduce to you, PROBLEM CHILD!”

The spotlight got brighter as JZ got to her drum set, Tyler turned on his guitar, VIPER was seen with headphones and a keyboard, Vanessa lifted the mic to her face. Dragon breathed and Touched her mic to her lips. _Let’s show them that we have something worth fighting for._ Dragon Thought as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes as Vanessa spoke.

 _“Step right up.”_ Tyler Started playing his electric.

 _“Ladies and Gentlemen”_ Vanessa said into the mic. That was Zhuzo’s Que. She started playing the steady beat.

 _“Come and see, Things your eyes won’t believe.”_ She said

_“Some say, they are ALEINS!”_

_“Some say, they are STRANGERS!”_

_“Some say, they are NOT of this WORLD!”_

_“We will not conform to the MASTERS!”_

_“Whether they SUPPORT, or whether they ATTACK US!”_

_“Come ONE, Come ALL!”_

_“WELCOME! To the FREAKSHOW!”_

 

Now it was Dragon’s Turn. She stepped forward and put the Mic to her Face as she started singing.

_“Welcome to the freak show_

_Step up, Status quo_

_Hope you enjoyed the ride_

_Welcome to the freak show_

_We got horns and halos_

_We ain’t afraid and we ain’t buying a lie”_

_“Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it_

_Guess you don’t even know who I am_

_I don’t believe it, need it, see it, feed it, Breed it_

_Time to make my final stand”_

Tyler shook his head to move his headset back in place so he could start doing the chorus Duet with Dragon.

 

_“Welcome to the freak show_

_This is where the freaks go_

_This is the place that they can never take away_

_Welcome to the freak show_

_We don’t ever need no-_

_One to tell us who to be, how to think_

_I don’t care what they Believe_

_OH OH OH_

_Welcome to the FREAK SHOW!”_

Vanessa was dancing and threw little paper airplanes at the audience. The airplanes were made out of the hate notes. Every note was written over with ‘I DON’T CARE WHAT THEY BELIEVE!’ There was so much cheering and hate at the same time.

 

_“Welcome to the outcast_

_Take a step across the tracks_

_We ain’t got nothing to prove_

_Don’t need your smiling face_

_Don’t need your hand to shake_

_‘Cause it’s my life to live and I ain’t living for you!”_ Dragon sang. The Cheering and hate got louder.

 

_“Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, Breathe it_

_Guess you don’t even know who I am_

_I don’t believe it, need it, see it, feed it, breed it_

_Time to make my final stand!”_

_“Welcome to the freak show_

_This is where the freaks go_

_This is the place that they can never take away_

_Welcome to the freak show_

_We don’t ever need no-_

_One to tell us who to be, how to think_

_I don’t care what they Believe_

_OH OH OH_

_Welcome to the FREAK SHOW!”_

Vanessa put the mic to her lips as Tyler and Zhuzo fixed their headsets. They were all singing this part.

 

_“I’m a freak naturally,_

_Just how I want to be,_

_You’re a freak just like me._

_I’m a Freak naturally,_

_Just how I want to be,_

_YOU’RE A FREAK JUST LIKE ME!”_

The four of them continued singing.

 

_“Welcome to the freak show_

_This is where the freaks go_

_This is the place that they can never take away_

_Welcome to the freak show_

_We don’t ever need no-_

_One to tell us who to be, how to think_

_I don’t care what they Believe”_

_“Freak show! Freak show!_

_The place that they can never take away_

_Freak show! Freak show!_

_The place that they can never take away”_

_“OH OH OH!_

_Welcome to the Freak show_

_OH OH OH!_

_Welcome to the Freak show!”_

Dragon Put her hands up in the air as she started Breathing heavily, sweating. The Cheers Were Ear shatteringly loud.  VIPER Started talking,

“WE ARE PROBLEM CHILD! And we are people with hearts. If you aren’t heartless, Then Tell everyone about us and what we stand for. AND FIGHT FOR PEACE IN THIS MESSED UP, HEARTLESS WORLD! VIPER, OUT!”

And with that, the lights turned back on. Zhuzo started packing up her drum set and Tyler packed up his guitar. Vanessa Gave Dragon a hi-five. Dragon smiled at her, she smiled back with wide eyes.

“I’ve never seen you smile before!” Vanessa laughed. Dragon’s smile Broadened.

“I Haven’t had this much fun in YEARS!” She said. Vanessa Hugged her. Dragon Didn’t know what to do. She had forgotten how to hug someone. JZ Bounded over and joined the Hug. Tyler wrapped is arms around them too.

“Dragon, we are a family. It may not look like it to outsiders, but we are so much more than a band. We will protect, and stand up for each other, no matter the cost.” Tyler said. Dragon blushed and smiled even bigger.

“Thanks guys.” She whispered. Then they heard footsteps from behind the stage curtains.

“Eh hem.” He coughed. They all whipped around. There stood Mr. O’Brian, The Vice Principal.

“Uh oh.” Dragon said.

“Uh oh is right.” O.B. Said. “You’re coming with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.  
> O.B. is what people call Mr. O'Brian. Any ideas what the punishment will be? Leave Comments about your ideas! Also let me know if you liked my long chapter! TILL NEXT TIME READERS!
> 
> P.P.S.  
> Heres the link to the song!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s707qxKrBGU


	13. Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. O’Brian gives ‘Problem child’ Their punishment, and Zhuzo has to face her inner demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Y'all Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

“Problem Child, Eh? Well _That’s_ an appropriate name.” O.B. Said as he sat down in his Office chair. “You realize you broke more than a few rules in that stunt you pulled, right?”

“We are aware, but someone had to step up and do it. It needed to be done.” Vanessa said. She looked at the ground as she spoke. No one could look Mr. O’Brian in the Eyes when they were in trouble.

“If you are referring to _That_ issue, then yes. It did need to be done.” O.B. Spoke softly, yet terrifying. “But this Bold move is unacceptable. Dragon, would you do me a favor and get your friend VIPER on the phone? I need to talk to them too.”

Dragon nodded and Facetimed VIPER. They picked up almost immediately.

 _“Hi, Mr. O.B.”_ VIPER said as Dragon turned her phone around.

“I thought this would be Better.” Dragon said. O.B. Nodded.

“ _Normally._ You would all have detention, A call home, and a meeting with the principal and your Parents. Unfortunately, you don’t all go here. It technically isn’t my job to punish you, but from what you’re saying, I’m the only one who _Can_ Punish Alex and VIPER.” He said as he rubbed his tempels. JZ looked offended.

“I go by Zhuzo.” She stated, never taking her eyes off the floor. Vanessa shuffled her feet. Tyler bit his lip. Dragon held her breath, And VIPER Stared at the screen. Mr. O’Brian looked up.

“I Will be assigning Dragon, Vanessa and Tyler detention. You are to go there every day until further notice. I will refrain from making calls home. As for _Zhuzo_ and VIPER,” He paused, deciding what to do with them.

“VIPER, I Want you to come every Saturday and tech the school tech support manager how to fix things. You will each him everything you know about monitoring and troubleshooting until further notice.” He said. Then he looked at Zhuzo. “Look at me.” He demanded. Zhuzo looked him in the eye. She shuttered.

“Tell me who your brother is.” Mr. O’Brian said. Zhuzo looked terrified. Her hazel eyes filled with tears. Vanessa ad Tyler jumped forward.

“You can’t do that!” Vanessa said. Her voice was louder than she meant it to be. “She’ll have a Panic attack!”

“Please don’t! This is going too far. Give her a different punishment. Please” Tyler pleaded.

“I can’t, I need to know if I’m right.” O.B. said. Zhuzo’s Eyes widened. She started trembling

 _“I can Tell you who he is! Just don’t make her Do It!”_ VIPER shouted through the phone.

 Dragon didn’t know what was going on. She felt a tug on her heart as Zhuzo fell to her knees. _What is happening?! Please, Don’t let it be another Elizabeth scenario._ Dragon thought as she watched the scene go down.

“What is your brother’s name, Alex?” O.B. asked again. Zhuzo screamed. Tears were streaming down her face.

“Please don’t! It might trigger her insanity.” Vanessa pleaded. Mr. O’Brian ignored her. Zhuzo gave Tyler a terrified look. He nodded.

“Tell me!” O.B. Shouted. Zhuzo panicked.

 ** _“J-J-JARED Z-ZHU-UZO”_** She screamed. At that, Tyler pulled out a pocket knife and pushed Mr. O’Brian out of the way.

“VANESSA!” He shouted, but she was already on it. She grabbed Zhuzo’s arm as she lunged towards Tyler. Zhuzo glared at her and tried to punch her, but Vanessa already had her trapped in a bear hug. Zhuzo was screaming and had tears running down her face. Vanessa squeezed her tighter and closed her eyes as she rested her head on Zhuzo’s shoulder. Tyler had the knife pointed at Zhuzo. She was trembling.

_“You’re ok, Alex. He’s not here. No one is going to hurt you, Ok? We are going to get through this together. Alex, listen to me and only me. Ignore the voices in your head. Look at me. Those other voices are lying. We are going to get through this. I promise. You’re ok. Focus on me. Alex, Come back. Don’t follow the same path your brother did. Come back to us. Come back to me.”_

Vanessa was slowly rocking Zhuzo back and forth. She had stopped screaming. Zhuzo was trembling and sobbing. A small smile tugged on Vanessa’s lips. _“You’re ok. Shh. Its ok. You didn’t hurt anyone. Breathe. There you go. You’re ok. You’re ok.”_

Zhuzo looked up at Vanessa. There were still tears streaming down her face. “I-I’m s-sorry. I Lo-lost control again, di-didn’t I?” she hiccupped. Vanessa nodded. Zhuzo breathed in sharply as Tears started to fill her eyes again.

 _“No! don’t. You’re ok. You didn’t hurt anyone! Got it? We knew what to do and acted appropriately. You’re safe. We’re save. Everyone is ok.”_ Vanessa hushed. She hugged her tighter.

Dragon wasn’t quite sure what had just happened, but she was glad everyone was ok.

“I knew it.” Mr. O’Brian said. “I knew it” Dragon raised an eyebrow at him. “Just get out of here. You’re free to go home if you like.” O.B. said. Dragon nodded and they all left.

 

VIPER was sitting at Tyler’s Doorstep waiting for them. Vanessa had called an uber driver so that they could get the instruments back to Tyler’s. VIPER was silent. As they all walked inside, Zhuzo and Vanessa walked over and sat on the couch in the living room.

“MOM WE’RE HOME!” Tyler shouted. His mom came out from the kitchen.

“Well, you are home early.” She said. “You get caught?” Tyler nodded.

“Van and I have detention until further notice.” Tyler said. Tyler’s mom gave him a sad smile.

“What did they do about VIPER and Alex?” She asked. Tyler bit his lip.

“VIPER has to teach the tech manager how to troubleshoot.” Tyler said. His mom sighed.

“And Alex?” she asked.

“They made her say it.” Tyler said. “She had a panic attack and it triggered her insanity.” Tyler’s Mom bit her lip and shook her head.

“The poor girl. I guess she’s staying with us tonight then.” She said. “I’ll go make some Hot chocolate for her.”

As Tyler’s mom went back to the kitchen, Dragon Tuned to Tyler and took a breath. But before she could start talking, VIPER interrupted her.

“Sit down. We will explain everything.” They said. Dragon nodded and sat down on one of the chairs in the Living room.

Tyler’s mom came back and gave Zhuzo the hot chocolate. She quietly thanked her and took a sip. She had a blanket on and was curled up next to Vanessa. Tyler spoke.

“As you already know, Zhuzo has PTSD. Post-traumatic stress disorder. You also know that she will have a panic attack every time she hears her brother’s name. What you don’t know, is that Whenever _She_ has to say his name, her panic attack will trigger her insanity. Sometimes, just hearing his name will trigger her insanity, but it normally just triggers a panic attack. Vanessa is the only one who can bring her out of a panic attack, or her insanity.” He said. Zhuzo nodded.

“Everyone but myself carries a pocket knife in case I don’t snap out, and I try to hurt someone.” She explains. Dragon nodded.

“I’ve met him before.” Dragon said quietly. Everyone snapped in her direction.

“HE GOT OUT?!” Zhuzo shouted.

“He attacked me on the street. He’s back in jail, don’t worry.” Dragon said. Zhuzo calmed down. She curled up against Vanessa.

“The reason she started playing the drums is because she feels invincible. She forgets about everything. It’s the way she escapes the demons of her past.” VIPER said.

“Well now we are a family. We will take care of each other till the end.” Vanessa said. Zhuzo smiled.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love writing angst. Anyways, Questions? Comments? Ideas? Please comment them! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FAIR READERS!


	14. The Story of Scarlet Syther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon tells the band about her mom’s dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Really short chapter, but i needed to add in a little about Scarlet Syther's Past. I will still end up being about 1000 words ahead of schedule. Enjoy!

“Hey Dragon, we know about your mom abusing you, But Do you know her story?” Vanessa asked. Dragon shrugged.

“Yeah, I know it. She had a really dark past. It’s kinda scary that those things actually happen to people.” She said. “You really want to hear it?” everyone nodded. Dragon sighed and begun.

 

_It all started when she was 13. Her friend offered her a cigarette. She was a perfect child. She had straight A’s, and she never broke a single rule. But despite that, she still took the cigarette. She didn’t do anything wrong, she just accepted something her friend offered her. But little did she know, that one cigarette was going to ruin her life._

_After she tried the cigarette, she loved it. She became a regular smoker at 13. Everything went downhill from there. At 14, Her friends and her started doing drugs, and going to parties. They loved the high they got from drugs, and the intoxication they got from alcohol. She became a rebellious teen. Her grades plummeted. She started cussing left and right. And it would only get worse._

_When she was 15, She would smoke every day, drink every day, and do drugs every day. She went to parties weekly. She couldn’t stop. She was addicted. Addicted to everything. She started having sex with her friends. Her purse always had no less than 5 condoms in it. She was destroying her life. And she couldn’t stop._

  1. _she was 16. She had been doing the same thing for over a year. One day, she and her friends went to a party and got too high and drunk at the same time. Some of her friends died from alcohol poisoning. But she was too drunk to care. A Stranger took the poor, drunk teenager, and raped her. A few weeks later, she received a positive pregnancy test. She panicked. That was when the depression started. She kept doing drugs, and drinking alcohol, but was too terrified to go back to sex._



_Nine months later, she gave birth to a baby girl in the back of her friend’s Van. Her friend drove her to the hospital. Her drunk friend dared her to name the child, ‘Dragon’ and against all better judgment, she did. She eventually stopped doing drugs, but became even more addicted to alcohol. The lack of sleep from having a child in the house didn’t help her depression._

_She tried to keep her drinking under control, but ultimately failed. Years later, after a tragic event, her depression got worse, she started drinking heavily again, and she started abusing her child. To this day, the situation remains the same._

Everyone stared at Dragon wide eyed. “Rape, of all things…” Vanessa muttered.

“Oh my god.” VIPER whispered. Zhuzo was silent, still curled up against Vanessa.

“I had no idea…” Tyler said. Dragon gave a cold laugh.

“Yeah, now you know why my name is Dragon. It was a Dare from a drunkard.” She said coldly. Tyler gave her an offended look.

“Well _I_ Think your name is awesome. _I mean…_ Who wouldn’t want the name ‘Dragon Syther’? I’m jealous. DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE NAMED TYLER NOW A DAYS?” He said. Everyone laughed. Then, VIPER’s cellphone started to ring. They sighed and picked it up.

“Hello?” they asked. Their eyes grew wide. _“holy shit”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any guesses about who is on the other end of the phone call? I'd love to hear your guesses! TILL NEXT TIME MY FAIR READERS!


	15. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem child gets an unexpected phone call from a very important person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took a while. frickin writers block. Enjoy

_“Holy shit”_ VIPER whispered. _“Holy fucking shit”_ Everyone starred at them.

“Well, who is it?” Tyler asked. VIPER was practically trembling.

 _“Fucking Jen Ledger”_ VIPER said. Zhuzo Inhaled sharply and sat up.

 **“PUT HER ON FUCKING SPEAKER, DUMBASS!”** Zhuzo shouted. Everyone was freaking out.

“Who is Jen Ledger again?” Dragon asked Vanessa.

“She’s the drummer and one of the female singers for skillet. She is also considered one of the best female drummers of all time!” Vanessa said. Dragon could tell she was trying to keep herself from freaking out, which she was failing horribly at.

“Just put her on speaker.” Tyler said, trying to calm down. VIPER did as ask.

 _“Are all your band members there?”_ Jen asked through the phone. VIPER nodded then hit their self in the face once they remembered that this is a phone call and she couldn’t see them.

“Yeah, We’re all here. I’m Dragon by the way.” Dragon said since she was the only person there who wasn’t freaking out.

 _“Oh yeah! You were the lead singer! That was one of the best performances I’ve ever seen. Korey reposted both of them on her Facebook page. She actual texted me to look at the video she just posted.”_ Jen said. Even Dragon started to get a little exited. Zhuzo couldn’t hold in her excitement any longer.

“YOU ARE A HUGE INSPIRATION TO ME JEN! YOU ARE ONE OF THE REASONS I TOOK UP PLAYING THE DRUMS! I ACTUALY CAN’T BELIVE IM TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW!” Zhuzo shouted. Vanessa rolled her eyes, but she smiled.

 _“You must be Alex Zhuzo then. I Actually wanted to tell you that you are amazing with those drums! You were perfectly on beat and transitioned so smoothly. You played graceful, yet aggressive. You are the definition of a drummer’s Dream.”_ Jen stated. The bush on Zhuzo’s face Grew, and she looked like she was going to explode.

“Th-Thank you” She stuttered.

 _“What I really wanted to say is, you guys are an inspiration to me. The way you’ve been through so much but still keep fighting. I see the message behind your band name. And it’s a beautiful one”_ Jen said. Dragon was freaking out by now.

“W-We are an inspiration, To you?!”  Vanessa asked.

 _“Uh huh! Actually, you are an inspiration to all of skillet. Even John’s kids love you guys.”_ Jen replied. Everyone was mentally screaming at this point.

 _“We actually had to pull straws to pick who would get to call you guys first. Except you had to draw the short one to win.”_ Jen continued. _“We are going to contact our record company to see if we could get you guys a gig.”_

“REALLY?! Van, You’re good with math! How much would each of us get paid?!” VIPER shouted. Vanessa looked up and did some mental math.

“Enough to cover yours and Alex’s Rent.” She said. Zhuzo looked ecstatic and VIPER’s eyes lit up. Vanessa seemed to think a little bit. “Actually, we might get enough for Alex to get an apartment closer to us.” Zhuzo gasped.

“REALLY?! YES!” Zhuzo shouted and hugged Vanessa.

“You would really do that?” Dragon asked Jen.

 _“Of Course! A voice and a story like yours should not be forgotten. It deserves to be heard.”_ Jen said. _“I’ll go call them right now. I’m honored to have talked to you! I’ll text you The rest of our numbers so you can make us contacts. I talk to you soon! Bye!”_

“Bye” Everyone said as Jen hung up. VIPER fell on the ground.

“We just talked to Jen Ledger, we are an inspiration to her and all of skillet, and she is going to try to get us a record deal.” VIPER said. “Oh my fucking god.”

Zhuzo looked like the happiest girl in the world. She was practically jumping up and down on the couch Dragon’s heart was pounding.

“We are going to get a record deal…” Tyler said. Dragon smiled at him.

“Yeah we are. I still can’t believe I tried to kill myself about a week ago.”  Dragon said. “God, my life has completely tuned around.”

“And for the better.” Tyler said. Dragon nodded.

“Definitely.” She said.

“Well if we are getting a record deal, we should probably write some songs” Vanessa pointed out. Tyler nodded.

“I Propose we write a song about Elizabeth.” Tyler said. Dragons eyes widened. “Everyone needs to know that cancer _Does_ happen to people even if they never did anything wrong. And they need to know that it _Does_ take people’s lives, and people’s friends.” He said. Dragon’s eyes glossed over as she held back tears.

“You sure?” She asked. Tyler nodded.

“I Propose that it be a parody of ‘Lucy’ By skillet.” He said. Dragon raised an eyebrow.

“I haven’t heard that one.” She said. Tyler pulled out his phone.

“Listen.” He said as Dragon put in the headphones. He clicked play.

 

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name,_

_I left a dozen roses, on your grave today._

Tears filled her eyes as she listened to the song.

 

_I’m in the grass on my knees,_

_wipe the leaves away,_

_I just came to talk for a while,_

_Got some things, I need to say._

_Now that it’s over, I just want to hold her_

_I’d give up all the world to see,_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me._

_Now that it’s over, I just want to hold her_

_I’ve Gotta live with the choices I made,_

_And I can’t live with myself today._

_Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday,_

_They said it’d brig some closure, to say your name_

_I know I’d do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can’t help me make amends_

_Now that it’s over, I just want to hold her_

_I’d give up all the world to see,_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me._

_Now that it’s over, I just want to hold her_

_I’ve Gotta live with the choices I made,_

_And I can’t live with myself today._

_Here we are,_

_now you’re in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are_

_for a brand new start,_

_Living the life that we could’ve had._

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand,_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end,_

_Just another moment in your eyes,_

_I’ll see you, in another life_

_In heaven where we never say goodbye_

_Now that it’s over,_

_I just want to hold her_

_I’d give up all the world to see,_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me._

_Now that it’s over,_

_I just want to hold her_

_I’ve Gotta live with the choices I made,_

_And I can’t live with myself today._

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand,_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end,_

_Got to live with the choices I made_

_And I can’t live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy I remember your name_

 It was about childhood abortion, but it would work.

“It’s perfect” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIP Jen Ledger!   
> Link to the song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLzturC1ZeE  
> TILL NEXT TIME MY READERS!


	16. Hey Lizzie I Remember Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem child performs for Atlantic Records to try to get a label.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all! Happy Turkey Day! I hope you enjoy! I cant believe how much support my book has gotten so far. Everyone i know irl has come up to me and said how amazing my writing is! i cant thank you enough.

 

“They said we don’t need to bring any instruments since they’ve already got a huge variety.” VIPER explained as the Uber car Drove down the freeway. “We just need to bring our smiling faces ready to sing. Their exact words.”

“I still can’t believe Jen Ledger talked to them and they agreed to hear us sing!” Vanessa said. “We’ve rewritten the song over and over again and practiced so much it’s been burned into our memories. Atlantic Records, here we come!”

“Hey VIPER, did you except the school’s offer?” Dragon asked. They nodded.

“Yeah, in still surprised that the tech support manager said they should hire me instead. Its good pay though, I mean, there aren’t that many places that will hire a fifteen-year-old kid.” VIPER said.

“But once we start selling albums, we will have enough money that we don’t have to worry about how many places will hire a fifteen-year-old.” Zhuzo said. She was practically beaming.

“About that, Zhuzo, if we _do_ get a record label, we don’t only need to record songs, but we also need to design the album covers.”  Dragon reminded her. Zhuzo smiled and nodded.

“Eh! We’re here.” The Uber driver said. They thanked him and walked into the building. The building was huge. They walked up to the front Desk.

“Who are you?” the receptionist asked.

“My name’s Dragon Syther. My band is here to see if we can get a record label. Our band name is Problem Child. Jen Ledger said she spoke with you about us?” Dragon said. The receptionist looked at her computer.

“Of course! You’re in recording studio 13B on floor 5” She said. They thanked her and walked to the elevator.

“This is it.” Tyler said as they watched the numbers go up

 _“Floor five.”_ The elevator voice said. The doors opened.

“Let’s find 13B” Vanessa said. Dragon nodded. Once they found the room, the people from Atlantic Records were waiting for them.

“Welcome! Let’s get started. The instruments are over there; we want to hear this parody you’ve been working on.” One of them said. They went to get their instruments.

“Let’s start.”  Dragon said. Everyone in the room nodded. VIPER started playing the Piano. Dragon closed her eyes and began.

 

_“Hey Lizzie, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I’m in the grass on my knees, wipe my tears away_

_I just came to talk for a while_

_I got some things I need to say”_

Vanessa quietly joined in. not enough to recognize it was her voice, but enough to give it a double voice effect.

 

_“Now that it’s over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I’d give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of heaven smiling back at me_

_Now that it’s over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I’ve Gotta live with the choices I made_

_But I can’t live without you today”_

Vanessa broke off. Dragon continued.

 

_“Hey Lizzie, I remembered your birthday_

_They said it’d bring some closure to say your name_

_I know we’d treat it all different if we had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can’t give me back my friend”_

_“Now that it’s over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I’d give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of heaven smiling back at me_

_Now that it’s over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I’ve Gotta live with the choices I made_

_But I can’t live without you today”_

Tyler joined in.

 

_“Here we are_

_Now you’re in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are_

_For a brand new start_

_Living the life that we used to have”_

Tyler and Vanessa dropped out

 

_“Me and Lizzie walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lizzie never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I’ll see you in another life_

_In heaven where we never say goodbye”_

_Tyler and Vanessa joined back in._

_“Now that it’s over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I’d give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of heaven smiling back at me”_

_“Now that it’s over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I’ve Gotta live with the choices I made_

_But I can’t live without you today”_

_“Me and Lizzie walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lizzie never wanna end_

_Got to live with the choices I’ve made_

_But I can’t live without you today”_

Everyone broke off. Only VIPER playing the piano, and dragon’s voice remained.

 

_“Hey Lizzie, I remember your name”_

Viper stretched out the last piece of music so Dragon could speak the ending.

 

“Elizabeth Saferon lost her life on December 14th 2008 at the age of 7 ¾ to lung cancer. She was an amazing little girl, and my best friend. I have to live with the choices I made, but I swear on my life, I will _never_ forget your name.” Dragon said. With that, VIPER played the last note and sat back.

The Record people sat in awe.

“That was one of the best performances I’ve seen this week!” The Worker whose name tag said ‘Amy’. The one who’s name tag said ‘David’ nodded.

“Congratulations,” he said. “You now have a label with Atlantic Records! We want to sell ‘Lizzie’ As a single as soon as possible.”

“You all are extremely talented.” The worker named ‘Cooper’ Said. “If you can, Think of ideas for your single cover. We will set up a recording session for you as soon as possible.”

“We will give you a call to see what date works best, and where.” Amy said.

“Thank you so much.” Tyler said. David laughed

“No. Thank you for such a great performance. We will contact you as soon as possible. You are free to go if you want.” He said. Everyone thanked them and they left for the elevator. Once the door closed, everyone started screaming.

“WE JUST GOT A FUCKING RECORD LABLE!” Zhuzo shouted. Tyler was to exited to care about her language.

“THIS IS AMAZING!” Dragon said. Tears of joy were running down her face. Zhuzo Jumped into Vanessa’s arms.

“GET OFF OF ME YOU WEIRDO!” Vanessa laughed.

“NOPE!” Zhuzo said. Everyone laughed. Once the elevator reached to lobby They were all laughing.

“I’ll call an Uber driver” Zhuzo said. “And then we celebrate at Vanessa-Chan’s”

“Sounds like a plan!” Tyler said. Everyone laughed and exited the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's Celebration will be a sleepover at Tyler's/Vanessa's A game of truth or dare shall commence! TILL NEXT TIME MY FAIR READERS!


	17. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem child celebrates with a sleepover. A game of truth or dare gets pretty intense and Vanessa reveals a shocking secret that leads to something even more exiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you enjoy! I know i did.

 

Tyler’s mom cracked open the sparkling apple pomegranate cider and poured them into wine glasses.

“To Problem Child!” Tyler said as he raised his glass.

“To Problem Child!” the rest of them mimicked as they clinked glasses. _Damn they know how to celebrate in style_ Dragon thought as she drank her sparkling apple pomegranate.

“We are going to celebrate with a sleepover!” Tyler announced. Dragon’s Eyes widened.

“I Should probably go home to get my—” VIPER interrupted her.

“Vanessa has plenty of extra clothes that will fit you. We stay over often so We’ve got plenty of stuff.” They said. Zhuzo nodded.

“Since I normally stay over when I have a panic attack, we’ve got tons of my clothes her, and if VIPER wants to stay over, we have plenty of cloths that will hide their birth gender.” She said. “Now for the fun Part. EVERYONE TO THE LIVING ROOM!”

Dragon was confused but followed her anyway. They all sat in a circle.

“DRAGON! Truth or Dare?” Zhuzo asked. _Oh. That makes sense._ She thought.

“Uh. Truth.” She said.

“Hmmm… Whom do you hate the most?” Zhuzo asked. Dragon scoffed

“Anna Carlson.” She spit out the name like a bitter taste on her tongue. “Ok. Tyler, Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He said and smirked.

“Eat a tablespoon of Sriracha Sauce.” Dragon said, returning the same devilish smirk. That wiped the grin right off his face. VIPER whistled.

“Well that got intense fast.” They said. Tyler gave his sister a pleading look as Dragon dragged him into the kitchen to find the sriracha sauce. She found some and poured it into a spoon. She handed it to him. Tyler sighed.

“Well here goes nothing.” He said and shoved the spoon in his mouth. Tyler’s eyes grew wide and he screamed. He swallowed the sauce and ran for the fridge. Tyler pulled out a carton of 2% Milk and poured in into the biggest glass he could find. He chugged it down and poured another. Dragon was laughing her head off. Tyler glared at her. They walked back into the living room with another glass of milk.

“My turn. VIPER, Truth or Dare?” Tyler said.

“Dare.” They said. Tyler thought for a moment.

“I Dare you to give your phone to JZ for the rest of the game.” He said. VIPER reluctantly gave their phone over to the currently Overjoyed Zhuzo.

“SELFIE TIME!” She said. And started snapping pictures of herself. VIPER sighed.

“Alright, JZ. Truth or dare?” They said. Zhuzo stopped taking selfies to think.

“DARE!” She shouted. VIPER thought for a second.

“JZ, I Dare you to kiss Van.” They said. Zhuzo’s eyes lit up as she turned to Vanessa.

“For the love of—” Vanessa started when Zhuzo’s lips slammed into her’s. Vanessa pushed her off and grew as red as the sriracha sauce Tyler had to consume. “Could have given me a warning Alex.” She muttered.

“MY TURN!” Zhuzo said. She looked like the happiest girl in the world. “Vanessa-Chan, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” She muttered. She was still blushing.

“What’s your sexual orientation.” Zhuzo asked. Vanessa’s blush grew.

“Damn it Alex, how did you figure it out?” She said.

“I’m surprised your brother didn’t since he’s so good at reading people.” Zhuzo said. Tyler’s eyes widened.

“GODDAMN IT ALEX! FINE! IM A FICKIN LESBIAN!” she shouted.  They were all wide eyed.

“Damn, I thought you were straight. Like, straight as a stick, the definition of straight.” VIPER said. Dragon nodded.

“Same here.” She said. Tyler agreed. Vanessa looked away as her blush grew even more, Dragon was surprised that her blush _could_ grow any more.

“Yeah well, I _said_ I was straight, but you didn’t have any actual proof that I was. Al the guys that ever asked me out, I rejected.” She said. Zhuzo nodded. Dragon smiled.

“And that’s not all is it?” Dragon asked. Vanessa stared at her. “What? Tyler isn’t the only one who can read people.” Vanessa huffed.

“FINE! I also had a little crush on Alex but was too embarrassed to admit it.” She confessed. Tyler scoffed.

“Well it’s not like you didn’t know she has feelings for you too.” He said.

“I know I know I know I know. It’s just, I don’t know…” Vanessa said. Zhuzo smiled.

“Well I guess I’ll do the honors!” She said and got onto one knee. “Vanessa-Chan, will you be my Girlfriend?” JZ asked. Vanessa teared up and nodded. Zhuzo curled up next to her.

“I guess it’s my turn.” Vanessa laughed. “Truth or Dare Alex?”

“Dare.”

“I Dare you to have a two-minute conversation with an inanimate object.” Vanessa said. Zhuzo laughed.

“I Guess I deserve that. Don’t I, Tissue box?” she said. They all laughed.

 

Dragon walked out of the bathroom wearing a Clean pair of Vanessa’s Pajamas and a towel in her hair. “Your turn in the shower, Zhuzo.” She said.

“Got it she said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Dragon sat down with the rest of them.

“What an eventful day! We get a record label from Atlantic Records, we have the most intense game of Truth or Dare, Vanessa comes out as a lesbian, And Zhuzo askes her out!” Dragon said. “By the way, Don’t ever make me drink a chocolate shake with condiments in it ever again Tyler.” Tyler laughed

“I was only getting payback for the sriracha sauce.” He said. Everyone laughed. Zhuzo walked back into the room with clean pajamas and her blow dried pink hair hanging down to her butt.

“There is one more thing to celebrate…” She said as she sat down next to Vanessa. “Karaoke”

“Hell yeah!” VIPER said as they ran to the closet to get out a Karaoke machine and plug it into the TV. “Let’s Rock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be almost entirely song lyrics. I Really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i Enjoyed writing it! TILL NEXT TIME MY FAIR READERS!


	18. Karaoke Rock Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem Child sings karaoke at their sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly song lyrics so enjoy!

“Dragon, What song?” VIPER asked. Dragon was looking at the back of the karaoke disk.

“Ummm… I’ll go with… Time of Dying by Three Days Grace.” She said. VIPER Nodded and skipped to that track. Dragon lifted the mic to her lips. Once the music began, so did she.

 

_“On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my y=eyes_

_Did I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up_

_I’m living a nightmare”_

_“I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive”_

_“I will not die, I’ll wait here for you_

_I feel alive when you’re beside me_

_I will not die I’ll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying”_

_“On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up_

_I’m living a nightmare”_

_“I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive”_

_“I will not die I’ll wait here for you_

_I feel alive when you’re beside me_

_I will not die; I’ll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying”_

_“I will not die I’ll wait here for you_

_I feel alive when you’re beside me_

_I will not die; I’ll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying”_

_“I will not die I’ll wait here for you_

_I feel alive when you’re beside me_

_I will not die I’ll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying”_

Dragon finished with everyone clapping. Zhuzo took the mic from her and Vanessa took the extra one.

“Duet Pleeeaaase” Zhuzo said.

“Fire and Fury by Skillet” Vanessa stated. VIPER nodded and skipped to that track. They held the mics to their lips and Zhuzo started singing

 

_“Every brick and every stone of the world we made”_

Vanessa took the next line

_“Will come undone if I”_

Zhuzo took the third line.

_“If I can feel you here with me whoa oh”_

They kept switching off.

_“In my sleep I call your name”_

_“But when I wake need to touch your face”_

_“Cause I”_

_“I need to feel you here with me whoa oh”_

_“You can stop the aching”_

_“Cause you’re the one I need”_

They sang the chorus together _._

_“I will burn, I will burn for you_

_With fire and fury_

_Fire and fury_

_My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you_

_Your love burns within me_

_With fire and fury whoa oh”_

They continued to switch off.

_“If I freeze you are the flame”_

_“You melt my heart out, washed in your rain, I know”_

_“You’ll always have the best of me whoa oh”_

The next few lyrics the did together.

_“Destiny’s got a hold on me_

_Guess I never knew love like love knows me_

_Cause I_

_I need to feel you here with me”_

_“I will burn, I will burn for you_

_With fire and fury_

_Fire and fury_

_My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you_

_Your love burns within me_

_With fire and fury whoa oh”_

They continued to sing together.

 

_“Let it all fall down to dust_

_Can’t break the two of us_

_We are safe I the strength of love_

_You can stop the aching_

_Cause you’re the one I need”_

_“I will burn, I will burn for you_

_With fire and fury_

_Fire and fury_

_My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you_

_Your love burns within me_

_It burns, it burns, it burns, it burns”_

Vanessa’s line.

_“Whoa oh”_

Zhuzo’s line.

_“Oh”_

_“Whoa oh”_

_“Oh”_

_They continued together_

_“you’re love burns within me_

_With fire and fury whoa oh”_

The rest of problem child cheered. Vanessa turned off the extra mic.

“My turn” Tyler said as he took Zhuzo’s Mic

“American Noise please.” He said. VIPER nodded and skipped to that track.

Tyler toughed the mic to his lips and began.

 

_“Angry words and honking cars_

_Satellites and falling stars_

_Distant dark blue radios that whisper down my boulevards_

_Ghosts and chains rattle in the attic_

_Broken headphones filled with static_

_Lonely room you’ve got nowhere to run”_

_“3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1”_

_“Times will be bad times will be good_

_Things I wish I hadn’t done and somehow wish I would_

_Cutting though the American noise_

_You’ve got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)_

_Drink deep in the morning_

_Drink deep in the morning_

_See what the day will bring”_

_“La da da da_

_Lift up your voice_

_Let love cut through American noise_

_La da da da_

_Lift up your voice_

_Let love cut through American noise”_

_“Slamming doors and cell phone rings_

_Hurricane force of silent screams_

_Don’t know what to believe_

_Bend the rules just to break it_

_you’re so tired cause to got to fake it_

_But you just wanna be someone”_

_“3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1”_

_“Times will be bad times will be good_

_Things I wish I hadn’t done and somehow wish I would_

_Cutting though the American noise_

_You’ve got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)_

_Drink deep in the morning_

_Drink deep in the morning_

_See what the day will bring”_

_“La da da da_

_Lift up your voice_

_Let love cut through American noise_

_La da da da_

_Lift up your voice_

_Let love cut through American noise”_

_“No matter who you are you’ve got a voice_

_Why don’t you use it_

_Sing your own song take all the noise_

_And make it into music”_

_“La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da a_

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da a”_

_“La da da da lift up your voice_

_Let love cut through American noise_

_La da da da you have a choice_

_Let love cut through American noise_

_You’ve got a voice_

_Let love cut through the American noise”_

Everyone cheered and clapped. VIPER skipped to their song and took the mic. Once the music started playing, they took a deep breath and began.

 

_“She was born at 6am on New Year’s Day_

_In an alley right at the heart of where the homeless children play_

_And the truth is that we will never even know her name_

_Cause as long as we can fill our glasses up, we will look the other way”_

_“And it’s not that far from here to New Orleans_

_Where the seemingly forgotten people are still foreclosing on their dreams_

_And we just as soon keep on staring at the TV screen_

_While this world she bleeds to death like some romantic end to a movie”_

_“Oh my God, this is insane_

_How’d it get like this, or has it always been this way_

_Oh my God, I’m so ashamed_

_That we try to close our eyes to make this go away”_

_“And we sit in our high-rise apartments and complain about things that don’t matter_

_And we race through this life just to see who can die with as much as we can gather_

_And a few blocks away a teenage mother plays Russian Roulette with her daughter_

_Is this the best that we can do, is this the best that we can do”_

_“Oh my God, this is insane_

_How’d it get like this, or has it always been this way_

_Oh my God, I’m so ashamed_

_That we close our eyes to make this go away”_

_“we just turn our heads away”_

The room was silent. Dragon had tears running down her face.

“that was beautiful” she said. Tyler nodded then looked at his watch.

“We should probably get to bed.” He said. Zhuzo yawned as if on que.

“Yeah, let’s get some rest.” She said. Everyone nodded and set up their sleeping bags in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time of dying link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCZinX209rA
> 
> Fire and fury link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRi3Ln6HGqU
> 
> American noise link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyvMtQaphkI
> 
> Oh my God link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P65vouRrEC8
> 
> TILL NEXT TIME MY READERS!


	19. December 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon faces her past on the most difficult day of the year for her. Tyler tries to comfort her only to be pushed away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! I whipped out this chapter really quick! And guess what? IVE REACHED MY WORD GOAL!!!! WHOOO CELEBRATION TIME! I hope you enjoy this very Angsty chapter!

_Hey VIPER, where is Dragon?_ Tyler texted, hiding his phone under his desk.

 _I’m looking through her attendance charts. Ty, she hasn’t gone to school on December 14 th since 2008. _VIPER replied. Tyler sucked in a breath.  He remembered the ending of their single.

 _VIPER, Elizabeth died on December 14 th 2008\. I’m worried. I know she is just mourning, but her emotions are pretty unstable, considering she tried to kill herself a little less than a week ago. I know I should leave her alone, but I also know she needs comfort. _Tyler texted. He realized a person a few seats down saw him texting. Tyler pit a finger to his lips. The kid nodded. Tyler recognized him from church so he knew he could trust him. Tyler switched over to Dragon’s contact and texted her.

 

 

Dragon was sitting on her bed with her head buried in her knees. Tears ran down her face. She felt her phone vibrate from the end of her bed. She looked up. Tyler was texting her. _He should be in class right now. Why is he texting me? The last thing I want is to talk to them._ She thought and rubbed the pink friendship bracelet between her thumb and forefinger. _Elizabeth…_

 

 

 _She won’t look at her text messages!_ Tyler thought. Mr. Deskins walked over to him. _Crap._

 **“why are you on your phone Tyler? Hand it over.”** He boomed. **“You will get it back _after_ class.”**

 _Crap._ He thought again.

 

 

“Hey… L-Lizzie? I… Uh… I-I… I’m s s-sorr-y th-thaAt I… Cou-Couldn’t be st-strong… l-like y-you…” Dragon hiccupped in between sobs. She held the friendship bracelet with both hands. The letter was beside her on her bed, and the picture frame was at her other side. She hadn’t eaten anything. Though, that was usual on the fourteenth. It was probably lunch time. She heard her phone go off. She recognized the ringtone.

 _Why is Tyler calling me? He is still in school! What is so important that he can’t wait?!_ Dragon wondered as she crawled over to the end of the bed. She hovered her finger over the answer button, but hesitated. She closed her eyes tightly as her thoughts conflicted each other. She opened them then quickly swiped cancel. She curled up again and started sobbing again.

 

 

“She hung up on Me!” Tyler said. Vanessa shook her head.

“Mabey she just wants to be left alone. Give her some space ty. She’s grieving and probably doesn’t want to talk right now.” She said. Tyler groaned.

“I’m going to the library to talk to VIPER.” Tyler said as he picked up his backpack and headed for the library

 

“Hey VIPER.” Tyler said as he walked into the tech room at the back of the library. VIPER looked up from a broken laptop that was in repair.

“What are you doing? I’m on the job. I’m BUSY!” they said. Tyler gave them a look that seemed to say, ‘ _how busy are you Really?’_

“Dragon wont answer her phone or reply to my texts! I’m worried.” He said. VIPER gave him a pitiful smile.

“Give her some space, she lost her friend eight years ago today. She probably wants to be alone.” They said. “I know I can’t read people like you can, but we’ve both been in her position.”

Tyler looked at his feet. “I know. I know. It’s just…” VIPER picked up a screw driver and turned back to the broken laptop.

“She’s Different?” VIPER asked as they went back to fixing the laptop. Tyler nodded.

“We didn’t try to _kill_ ourselves when we went through grief” he said. “Once school’s out, I’m going to her house. Don’t try to stop me.”

VIPER chuckled. “Got it.”

 

 

Dragon heard the doorbell ring. _Go away._ She thought. She knew her mom wouldn’t answer since she was grieving too. _Heck she’s probably too drunk to walk._ Dragon thought bitterly. She heard the doorbell ring again. Then she heard it ring twenty times in a row. _Goddamn it._ She thought and rolled out of bed. She didn’t care what they wanted. She was just going to yell at them to go away and slam the door shut.

One she got downstairs, they started knocking opposed to ringing the doorbell. She opened the door, prepared to yell at them, only for her silver eyes to meet chocolate brown.

 

 

The door swung open so fast it almost hit him. Dragon stood in the door way looking ready to yell before her eyes caught Tyler’s. He sucked in a breath as he saw her face. It was red and swollen with dry and wet tears staining her face. Her hair was a mess and she was still in her pajamas. When she saw who it was, she tried to slam the door shut, but Tyler caught it before she could shut him out. Her house reeked of alcohol. Dragon’s silver eyes narrowed.

“Go away…” She whispered trying not to cry. Tyler shook his head. Dragon fumed.

“I SAID GO AWAY DAMN IT!” she shouted and tried to punch him. Her attack was slow and weak. The opposite of what they normally were. Tyler caught her punch in his hand.

“You weren’t at school today.” He said quietly.

“No shit Sherlock.” She spat. Tyler let go of her hand

“I Just wanted to make sure you were ok.” He said. Dragon tried to shut the door but Tyler was still blocking it.

“Well I’m fine, now go away” She said. Tyler gave her a sad smile.

“No you’re not…” he stated. Dragon looked at the ground, tears filling her eyes. She hated that he was right.

 

 

“No you’re not...” He said. Dragon looked at the ground as she felt tears starting to form. _I hate that he’s right…_ She thought. She gave up on trying to shut the door and ran up to her room and slammed the door shut and locked it. She heard him walk up the stairs and try to open the locked door.

“Dragon…” He said quietly, only loud enough for her to hear through the door. He sighed and rustled something. Then, Dragon heard a click and her bedroom door opened. Dragon pulled the covers over her head and she hugged her pillow.

“Dragon…” He said again.

“How did you unlock my door?” She demanded. She couldn’t see, but she swore he gave her a sad smile.

“Bobby pin.” He simply stated.

“Why do you have a bobby pin.” She asked.

“My hair tends to get in my face when I lean over, so I have it in case I need to see…” he chuckled. Dragon gave a little smile. She was glad he couldn’t see that. She heard him pick something up off the floor.

“What’s this letter?” He asked. Dragon got out from under her covers and snatched it from him, horrified.

“DON’T TOUCH THAT!” She yelled and hid back under the covers. She could almost sense him raising an eyebrow. She sighed

“That letter is the last thing Elizabeth gave me. Her last request was to not open it until I was ready. Those were her last words. I was given the letter a day later. She spent some of her last minutes writing it.” Dragon said tears rolling down her face. Tyler sat down on the foot of her bed and reached out a hand to rub her shoulder. Dragon removed the covers and slapped his hand away.

“Just… Go away”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm accepting art for this Novel! if you are an artist reading this and have any art you want to submit, Just email me! (My email is in my profile) Anyways... TILL NEXT TIME MY FAIR READERS!


	20. We've all got Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler tries to convince Dragon that she’s not alone, but she keeps pushing him away. He tries to convince her using his favorite song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while i was on a three hour car drive and ow my butt hurts. anyways... ENJOY

“Just… Go away” She said. Tyler gave her a sad smile.

“I’ve been where you are. You know that right?” He said Dragon looked at him. He chuckled.

“Yeah. I remember when my dad was tested as HIV positive. That meant both me and my sister had a fifty percent chance of having it too. Van was HIV negative but I wasn’t so lucky.” Tyler said.

“Everyone in problem child has been where you are. Van always had a breakdown when she couldn’t do something her friends were because she dislocates easily. VIPER was depressed for about a year when they found out that their parents were happier that they were gone. And Zhuzo would always lock herself I her apartment and cry after coming back from insanity. At least before she met Van.” Tyler said. “You are not alone…”

“Yes I am. And I want to be alone! Let me be alone ty!” She shouted. Tyler gave her a smile.

“What?” She spat. Tyler laughed

“That’s the first time you called me ty!” he laughed. Dragon blushed and gave a little smile.

“HA! You smiled! IM WINNING!” He said. Dragon tried not to laugh but failed miserably.

“I am not!” She said laughing. She chucked the pillow at Tyler, who ducked and let it hit the wall.

“If you don’t believe me when I say you are not alone, listen to this.” He said as he pulled out his phone and opened Spotify. He clicked on the song and hit pause. He gave the headphones to Dragon, who rolled her eyes and put them in. Tyler hit play.

 

_This is an anthem for the homesick_

_for the beaten_

_The lost, the broke, the defeated_

_A song for the heartsick_

_for the standby’s_

_Living life in the shadow of a goodbye_

_Do you remember when we learned how to fly?_

_We play make believe_

_we were young and had time on our side_

_you’re stuck on the ground_

_got lost, can’t be found_

_Just remember that you’re still alive_

_I’ll carry you home_

_No your not alone_

_Keep marching on_

_This is worth fighting for_

_You know we’ve all got battle scars_

_You’ve had enough_

_But just don’t give up_

_Stick to your guns_

_You are worth fighting for_

_You know we’ve all got battle scars_

_Keep marching on_

_This a call to the soldiers_

_the fighters, The young, the innocent righteous_

_We’ve got little room to grow_

_better days are near_

_Hope is so much stronger than fear_

_So if you jump kid don’t be scared to fall_

_Well, we’ll be kings and queens in this dream_

_all for one, one for all_

_You can light up the dark_

_there’s a fire in your heart_

_Burning brighter than ever before_

_I’ll carry you home_

_No your not alone_

_Keep marching on_

_This is worth fighting for_

_You know we’ve all got battle scars_

_You’ve had enough_

_But just don’t give up_

_Stick to your guns_

_You are worth fighting for_

_You know we’ve all got battle scars_

_Keep marching on_

_On and on_

_like we’re living on a broken record_

_Hope is strong_

_but misery’s a little quicker_

_sit and we wait and we drown there_

_Thinking why i bother playing when it’s unfair_

_They say life’s a waste_

_I say they lack belief_

_They tell me luck will travel_

_I tell them that’s why Ive got feet_

_Left, right_

_left, right_

_Moving along, just the pulse of a heartbeat_

_This could be the last chance you have to fly_

_Do you like the ground?_

_Want it to pass you by?_

_Then you had it all_

_when you were just a kid_

_Do you even remember who you were back then?_

_What do you want in life?_

_Would you be twice as strong?_

_What would you sacrifice?_

_What are you waiting on?_

_Don’t stop_

_March on_

_Ill carry you home_

_No your not alone_

_Keep marching on_

_This is worth fighting for_

_You know we’ve all got battle scars_

_You’ve had enough_

_But just don’t give up_

_Stick to your guns_

_You are worth fighting for_

_You know we’ve all got battle scars_

_Keep marching on_

_Keep marching on_

Dragon looked at Tyler. Holding back tears. She laughed.

“Alright you win. I’m not alone.” She said and smiled. A tear rolled down her cheek as she laughed. “I never thought I’d smile on the fourteenth ever again, thank you ty.”

“Battle scars is my favorite song. It reminds me that I’m never alone. It reminds me that I _am_ worth fighting for and that we’ve all got battle scars” he said Dragon smiled and laughed. There were still tears running down her face. She started sobbing.

“that’s... what Elizabeth… always said.” She said between sobs. Tyler gave her a sad smile.

“Need a hug?” he asked. Dragon nodded and Tyler embraced her.

“thank you for ignoring me.” Dragon chuckled.

“Any Time” he said. They broke from the hug. “By the way, what do you think she meant when she said ‘when you’re ready’?” Tyler asked. Dragons shrugged

“I don’t really know, but knowing Elizabeth, I’ll know when the time comes.” Dragon said. Her stomach growled.

“Did you eat anything at all today?” Tyler asked. Dragon Shook her head. Tyler sighed.

“I’m tired of being shut up at home because _someone_ Broke my mourning state.” Dragon joked. “Get out of here so I can get changed and we can head to subway” she said as she pushed Tyler out of her room. He laughed as she shut the door to get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFaBmcCz_HU
> 
> i am excepting art for my Novel! Weather it be illustrations or a cover, Email it to me and i will feature it! (My email is in my profile)


	21. We meet again, My childhood friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Problem Child puts on a Christmas performance at their church, VIPER gets news of a Childhood friend they thought they’d never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry this took so long, i had the worst writer's block and i couldn't write down a word!

“You exited for our performance tomorrow?” Dragon Asked VIPER in the tech room. Tyler, Vanessa, and Dragon had started hanging out in the library during lunch so they could chat.

“Yeah. It’s going to be so much fun!” VIPER said as they screwed the battery back in place. Then a group of all too familiar girls walked by.

“So, McKenzie was telling me that her Priest’s nephew was in town. She said he’s like Really cute.” Anna said. “She’s gonna try to hook me up with him.” Anna took out her phone and her friends giggled.

“So what’s the cutie’s name?” One of her friends asked.

“Ira Cutler or something. Get this, He is going to be at that performance thing tomorrow…” Anna said. VIPER was listening and breathed in sharply.

“I-Ira?” They muttered.  Dragon raised an eyebrow at them.

“What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She said. VIPER shook their head.

“We have to go to that performance! I can’t miss it!” They said. Tyler looked at Them

“Relax. Of course we are going! We _are_ the ones putting on the performance after all!” He said. VIPER nodded. _I have to find out if that’s my Ira…_ VIPER thought and continued working on the broken laptop.

 

 

“All set up” Zhuzo said as they all walked backstage. Dragon nodded and looked at VIPER. They looked on edge.

“Hey VIPER, are you ok?” She asked. VIPER nodded.

“Yeah, it’s just I got a rumor that one of my childhood friends that I lost contact with was going to be here today.” VIPER said. Dragon looked down and nodded. _I know how that feels…_ she thought. Then she heard the speaker finish up on stage.

 

“And now let me introduce, PROBLEM CHILD!” the speaker said and the curtains rose revealing Problem Child in position. The cheers were deafening.

 **“How are you all doing tonight?!”** Dragon asked into her headset. The audience roared. Dragon smiled.

 **“What do ya say we get into the holiday spirit?!”** she asked and the crowd responded with screams of excitement.

 **“Then let’s get this Party Started!”** Dragon said and everyone cheered. VIPER looked up at the audience. All the sound stopped when they locked eyes with _him._ VIPER thought they were going to faint. _Ira… its really you… My Ira…_ Ira saw VIPER and his eyes lit up. He gave them a thumbs up and that made VIPER want to show him the best performance that he would ever see.

 

 

“I can’t believe you two _kissed_ on stage, IN A CHURCH!” Dragon laughed. Zhuzo giggled.

“Well you were singing _all I want for Christmas is you_ and I guess Vanessa-Chan just couldn’t help herself!” She said. Vanessa blushed and Tyler laughed. As they all walked out behind stage, they saw someone running through the crowd. VIPER’s eyes lit up as he saw who it was. The Emerald eyed boy ran up to them and caught their breath. He blew his black hair out of his face and smiled at VIPER.

“I knew it was you.” He said and Gave VIPER a hug. The boy was just as adorable as VIPER remembered.

“oh my god, Ira! I thought I’d never see you again!” VIPER said as they broke down in tears. Ira’s Eyes were also Glossed over.

“I’m back.” He said. “I’m back.” VIPER chuckled.

“you are just as adorable as I remember” They laughed. Ira chuckled.

“I get that a lot.” He said as he ran his fingers through his glossy black hair. His emerald eyes nearly glowed as he made a pouty face to demonstrate just how adorable he could be. They both laughed and VIPER whispered something to him and Ira nodded.

“Got it.” He whispered. VIPER beamed. Ira looked over and snickered. “So who are the two girls sucking face?” he asked. Dragon Clapped a hand over her mouth and looked over to Vanessa and Zhuzo who were indeed ‘sucking face’.

Vanessa and Zhuzo broke with burning faces and Tyler burst out into laughter. Vanessa flicked him in the forehead and he let out a yelp. Dragon was trying not to laugh and failing miserably. Vanessa’s face burned bright red.

“I’m Vanessa and that’s Alex.” Vanessa said.

“I Go by Zhuzo!” She helpfully shouted.

“Anyways if you’re a Homophobe then just leave.” Vanessa continued. Ira shook his head.

“I’m not a homophobe, I’m a Member of the LGBTQ+ Community too.” He Said. Dragon raised an eyebrow.

“Trans?” She asked. Ira shook his head.

“No, but close. I’m a Two-Spirit Male.” He said

“HUH?” Everyone said. VIPER laughed.

“Ira was born a male, but sees the world through the eyes of both a male, and a female.” VIPER said. “kind of Like me, except he identifies himself as binary while I identify as neither.”

They all nodded.

“And I’m Dragon, and that guy is Tyler.” Dragon Said.

“Dragon?” Ira asked. She nodded.

“My mom was dared to name me Dragon, and against all better judgement, she did.” Dragon Explained. Ira nodded.

“I like your name.” He said and Dragon smiled

“Thanks.” She said ad Ira beamed.

“I was in town and I heard rumors about you being in this new band called Problem Child, and when My uncle told me about a performance by a local band, I needed to know I it was true.” Ira told VIPER. They smiled.

“I heard this girl talking about you going tonight. I as well needed to know if it was true.” VIPER said. Ira’s adorable eyes lit up.

“I can’t believe it’s really you.” Ira said.

“Me neither.” VIPER muttered. Dragon smiled. The sight of two childhood friends meeting for the first time in years is a beautiful sight no one could even begin to describe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT! Ira is the most adorable character in the book! (Excluding Elizabeth) if you also noticed, i updated the relationships and categories tag. also, we are going to have anna make a move on Ira. That is going to be fun to write! TILL NEXT TIME MY FAIR READERS!


	22. Ah... Sweet Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna Makes a move on Ira, VIPER is jealous and Dragon wants the Bitch to leave, Ira Disses Anna, Ira comes over to Tyler’s with the rest of Problem Child to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the Wait! I plan to try to have a new chapter up everyweek by sunday at 11:59 PM. Thanks for waiting so Damn long! It was the worst writers block ever! Anyways, ENJOY!

Anna helped with the cleanup. It would give her a chance to make a move on Ira. Anna and Ira reached for the same chair.

“Here, I’ve got it.” Anna said in a sickening sweet voice, Ira smiled.

“Thanks.” He said and went for another chair. Anna groaned quietly and tried again. She walked over to the same cart as Ira to put the chair away.

“You’re pretty cute, anyone tell you?” She said. Ira sighed.

“Yeah. I get told that pretty often.” Ira said, totally missing the fact that she was trying to flirt with him. She rolled her eyes and tried again.

“I’m Anna.” She said. Ira looked at her.

“I’m Ira,” He said and put another chair on the rack. Anna mentally kicked herself and tried again.

 

 

 

 

VIPER was watching them as They put away Their electronic keyboard. They glared at Anna.

“What does she think she’s doing to Ira, _my_ Ira?” VIPER muttered and heard a chuckle. They whipped around to See Tyler, who had already finished packing up his Guitar.

“Sounds like someone’s a little Jealous.” He said with a smirk. VIPER’s face flushed red.

“WHAT? NO! IM ASEXUAL! IM JUST WORRIED ABOUT MY FRIEND!” They shouted. Tyler laughed.

“If you say so” Tyler said. Dragon walked up with three brooms and dustpans. She threw one at Tyler and one at VIPER.

“VIPER Is right though. That Bitch is bad news. I of all people should know that. Let’s hope she keeps her hands to herself.” Dragon said. They knew Anna’s plan. She was going to try to Make a move on Ira. Pretending to be innocent, when she really ruined countless lives.

“But for now, Get to work. This place better be spotless when I come back.” Vanessa said as she walked up. Tyler saluted

“Yes ma’am!” He said and started sweeping. She gave the rest of them a death glare and they all got back to work.

 

 

 

 

Ira rolled his eyes. Will this girl leave him alone? She was starting to creep him out. She kept following him like a puppy begging for food. She acted sweet, but anyone with half a brain could tell that that girl gave off bad vibes. He looked around for VIPER, who looked either pissed off, or envious of the girl. Maybe both.

“You know, I’m a hardcore Christian.” Anna said. he only had to look over his shoulder to tell it was a lie. She was Arrogant and Ignorant. You could tell by looking into her eyes. He could tell the girl was trying to hit on him, He wasn’t _That_ Dense.

“I think it’s a disgrace that those girls call themselves Christians, and then kiss! Homosexuality is a Sin, as stated in the Bible. They aren’t Believers, they are sinners.” She said. He turned around. He stared her down.

“Look, I don’t know who you are, but you sure ain’t a Christian, I’ll give you that much. Christians don’t look at other people and call them sinners. The Bible is about love, No matter gender. It does not state anywhere in the Bible that homosexuality is a sin. It says _Man shall not sleep with boy._  Which is something totally different. I am the Priest’s nephew and I am a member of the LGBTQ+ Community. If you are going to remain Ignorant and Arrogant, then Leave.” Ira said. Anna opened her mouth to speak but Ira stopped her. He gave her a cold glare. She looked at it as tears filled her eyes. She ran out of the church sobbing. Ira looked at VIPER, who looked relived. So did Dragon. She started sweeping by Ira.

“You know; she was one of the reasons my life got messed up in the first place.” Dragon said. “They say ignorance is Bliss. No, Ignorance is blindness.” She said and continued sweeping. “I’m glad she didn’t ruin yours too.”  

Ira looked at her but decided to leave it be. VIPER walked up to Ira.

“Hey we are all going to Tyler’s after the cleanup. You can join us if you want.” They said. Ira nodded.

“I’ll go ask my Uncle, since I’m staying with him.” He said and ran off. VIPER smiled.

 

 

They all sat in The living room. Tyler was the first to speak.

“Ira, so you were VIPER’s Childhood friend? Why don’t you tell us about that, and/or what happened after that?” He said. Ira Nodded.

“I Lived next door to VIPER back when they lived with their parents. I met them in Preschool. We were best friends since. VIPER felt unwanted and unaccepted for who they were. I had always loved Children and VIPER didn’t want anyone to experience what they had to. So we Made a club called WINGS. WINGS was dedicated to helping Children who had been neglected or not excepted for who they were. A Year Later, VIPER ran away. They managed to Travel a few states over before settling down. Since then, WINGS has turned into a full Non-Profit organization. VIPER, your parents moved to Europe.” Ira said. “That’s pretty much it. What about You Guys?”

VIPER sucked in a Breath, Well I’ve been building up my coding and hacking capabilities and have technically reached Military Grade. I was Offered a Job at the school. Laws prevent me from working for more than three hours, and the Linette’s are helping me pay off my rent.” They said. and Looked at Tyler.

“My parents got divorced a few years ago and I was born with HIV/AIDS” Tyler said and Vanessa spoke.

“I just came out as lesbian a week or so ago, I’m Tyler’s sister so My parents are Divorced. And I have EDS or Ehlers Danlos Syndrome. Meaning I have stretchy skin, dislocate really easily, and was born with bigger eyes.” It was Zhuzo’s Turn.

“My older brother murdered my parents and I have a whole bunch of mental illnesses. I also have PTSD and get panic attacks when someone says my brother’s name.” Then it was Dragon’s Turn.

“My mom was Raped and that’s how she became pregnant with me. No one liked me and I didn’t have any friends. I Had one, named Elizabeth. She was the sweetest girl on the planet. She died of lung cancer when she was seven, almost eight. My mom, who was already an alcoholic started abusing me. I started Cutting when I was eight. I Had Horrible depression. I Have only had seven friends to this day, including you. I Tried to commit suicide on the fourth or something. But I heard a song on the radio and decided against it.” She said. Everyone was silent. Ira smiled.

“I feel like I know you all better now. Whose idea was the name problem child?” He asked. Dragon Raised her hand. Ira smiled. “I see why.” VIPER perked up.

“What if we sponsor and support WINGS since its now a non-profit.” They said. Everyone agreed it was a good idea. The Doorbell rang.

“Ira, it’s your uncle.” Dragon said. Ira smiled

“Thanks for inviting me! I will see you soon!” He walked out and left with his uncle. Dragon smiled. She felt like her life was finally taking a turn for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Theroys? Compliments? Feedback? Opinions? Comment! anyways ive started my first actual fanfiction called "Be My Song" (Title may change) and ive been working on that while i was stuck! Anyways, UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FAIR READER!


	23. WINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School’s out for Winter Break and Ira takes them to the WINGS Building in their city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey im not dead! I finished this chapter yeasterday but didnt have time to post it. there will be plenty of character development and a lot of angst coming up soon... i really hope you Enjoy!

The bell rang. Dragon walked out of the locker room and headed for her locker. There were fewer notes, but they were still there. Dragon Picked them up and stuffed them in a pocket. Tyler walked up to her.

“I just got a Text from VIPER to meet at </The SNAKE Den/>. We are going to visit the WINGS building in this city with Ira. Since VIPER was technically the Cofounder of the club, they are also technically the cofounder of the Organization. Ira said it turned into much more then was originally planned.” Tyler said. Dragon nodded.

“Alright. Let’s go.” She said and they walked to the front of the school to wait for Vanessa. She met up with them and they walked to the </The SNAKE Den/>. Once they arrived, the door was open. They walked in to see Zhuzo, VIPER and Ira sitting in the room. They beckoned them to come in.

“Zhuzo’s got an Uber driver coming any minute now. Ira was telling us a bit about WINGS” VIPER said. Ira nodded.

“WINGS does much more than just help children who feel unwanted or like an outcast, We House homeless children and families. We have a talk line were kids help other kids. Like teen link, but with kids even younger that volunteer and help younger kids. We also Donate money to hospitals to help kids with diseases like cancer. We also help pay for prosthetic limbs in kids up to the age of 21. We also give toys to kids in hospitals or kids with physical disabilities. We house children with mental illnesses and treat them like normal kids. We offer jobs to homeless mothers and fathers, and we donate to orphanages. We even run some orphanages that have the best care. Our staff who live all over the country visit local hospitals and orphanages to bring gifts, play with, and make these kids happy. We also have partnered with AA, and other anonymous recovery groups.” Ira said. “And to kids who feel shunned by their family, we let them live in our facilities and meet other people like them. People who were shunned for no reason and have no friends, their parents can drop them off at a ‘Blind Friends’ Meeting. The only rule is that you have to listen to each other and do not shun them for any reason before you get to know them. If that doesn’t work, we have other programs.”

They started to walk out of </The SNAKE Den/>. The Uber Driver was there. “We also have a special section, just for kids who have deadly diseases that can’t be cured. We have doctors that study them so the chances someone else has to go through what they did. They receive gifts and the kindest people work there. We will visit that section today. It’s really sad but they are happy. They have friends who know what it’s like. We have famous people come to visit them. We do everything to keep them smiling until the end.” Ira said. His eyes glossed over. “Those kids keep smiling even though they might die any day. They are why I do this. They are a huge inspiration to me. Those kids are an example to me. They are my hero. They are my idols.”

They got into the Uber car. “WINGS” Ira said when the driver asked where to go. The driver raised an eyebrow. Ira gave them a business card and they put the address in the GPS. Once they arrived. Ira thanked them and gave them a 20-dollar bill.

“Keep the change.” He said and walked into the building. The receptionist was a teenager. She looked up and her eyes Brightened.

“Ira!” She said. the kids in the lobby turned to face him and teens and kids ran towards him. Even the ones older than him ran up and greeted him the kids hugged him

“Ha ha! Hey guys! I brought special guests!” He said as he laughed. Dragon smiled. The sight was beautiful. Kids and teens of all ages were crowded the black haired boy.

“Let Ira breathe! He said we have Guests!” The receptionist said. Her nametag said Bella. She looked like she was seventeen. “It’s good to see you Ira.”

Ira smiled. “We have guests! The girl with the long light brown hair is Vanessa Linette, the boy there Is Tyler Linette. The short one with messy pink hair is Alex Zhuzo but she goes by Zhuzo. The Blonde girl is Dragon Syther. And the one with green hair is VIPER. They are non-binary, meaning he identifies as neither a boy or a girl. They are a They/Them. They are from a Brand new band called Problem Child.” Ira said. The kids ran over and greeted them. They loved guests.

“I’m going to be showing them around, and then you can ask as many questions as you want. They will even put on a show!” Ira said. Dragon felt a tug on her pant leg and looked down. She saw a little girl, maybe four or five. She had blonde hair that went to her chest.

“Hello.” Dragon said. “Who are you?” The little girl looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes.

“Sissy.” She said and buried her face in Dragon’s pant leg. Dragon kneeled down. She knew what this girl was going through.

“You miss your sissy?” She asked. The little girl looked at her and nodded. Dragon but a hand on the little girl’s cheek. “What is your name?” she asked as she rubbed her cheek.

“Emy” She said. “Emily”. Dragon understood.

“Well Emily,” Dragon started which brought tears to her eyes.

“Call me Emy!” She shouted. Dragon nodded.

“Well Emy, I lost my sissy once too. I miss my sissy too. But smile, your sissy wouldn’t want you to cry, would she?” Dragon said quietly. Emily shook her head. Dragon smiled. “I know it’s hard, but look around you. You have people that care about you. I bet your sissy would be sad to see you crying.” Emily looked around and tears filled in her eyes.

“Sissy” She cried and hugged Dragon. “you look like sissy!” She sobbed. “I-I want…”

Dragon hugged her “Shh…” She hushed as Emily sobbed.

“…Sissy.” She cried. Dragon held back tears. She wanted to help the girl but she didn’t know how. She started singing.

 _“This is an anthem for the homesick…”_ Dragon sung quietly

 _“For the beaten…”_ Dragon continued. Emily cried.

 _“The lost, the broke, the defeated…”_ Dragon lifted Emily’s chin so she would look her in the eyes.

 _“A song for the heartsick…”_ Dragon looked her directly in the eye

 _“For the standbys…”_ Emily sobbed as Dragon sang

 _“Living life in the shadow of a goodbye…”_ Dragon’s eyes weren’t cold like they normally were, they were soft and kind.

 _“Do you remember when we learned how to fly…”_ Dragon sang as she looked at the girl.

 _“we play make believe…”_ Dragon struggled to hold back tears.

_“we were young and had time on our side…”_

_“You’re stuck on the ground…”_ Dragon continued. Emily sobbed.

 _“Got lost, can’t be found…”_ Dragon looked at her.

 _“Just remember that you’re still alive…”_ Emily looked at her, tears still in her eyes.

 _“I’ll carry you home…”_ Dragon began the chorus

 _“No you’re not alone…”_ Dragon sang. Tyler had recently showed her this song, and she felt it was the right one to sing.

 _“Keep marching on…”_ Dragon ran her fingers through Emily’s blonde hair.

 _“This is worth fighting for…”_ Dragon saw herself in Emily’s shoes. As a little girl who lost someone so close… Elizabeth was practically her sister.

 _“You know we’ve all got battle scars…”_ Dragon sang. She wanted to help this girl. She felt it was her duty to help this girl. She couldn’t just leave her, not when she had been through so much.

_“You’ve had enough…_

_But just don’t give up…_

_Stick to your guns…_

_You are worth fighting for…_

_You know we’ve all got battle scars…_

_Keep marching on…”_ Dragon sang. Emily looked at her. Tears were silently running down her face.

_“This is a call to the soldiers,_

_The fighters…”_ Emily closed her eyes, tears still flowing.

 _“The young, the innocent righteous…”_ She had forgotten everyone was there watching.

_“Wave got a little room to grow…_

_Better days are near…_

_Hope is so much stronger than fear…”_ Dragon continued. Emily opened her eyes.

 _“So if you jump kid don’t be scared to fall…”_ Emily looked at her, her tears subsiding a little.

_“Well, we’ll be kings and queens in this dream…”_

_“All for one, one for all…”_ Dragon smiled at her, her eyes were still damp, but she wasn’t crying.

_“You can light up the dark,_

_There’s a fire in your heart…”_ Dragon touched the tip of Emily’s nose, causing her to smile.

 _“Burning brighter than ever before…”_ Emily smiled.

_“I’ll carry you home_

_No you’re not alone_

_Keep marching on_

_This is worth fighting for_

_You know we’ve all got battle scars”_ Dragon said. Emily giggled a bit. Staff looked at her, wide eyed.

_“You’ve had enough_

_But just don’t give up_

_Stick to your guns_

_You are worth fighting for_

_You know we’ve all got battle scars_

_Keep marching on…”_ Dragon sang, now the rapping part.

_“On and on_

_Like we’re living on a broken record_

_Hope is strong_

_But misery’s a little quicker_

_Sit and we wait and we drown there_

_Thinking why I bother playing when it’s unfair_

_They say life’s a waste_

_I say they lack believe_

_They tell me luck will travel_

_I tell them that’s why I’ve got feet_

_Left, right_

_Left, right_

_Moving along, just the pulse of a heartbeat_

_This could be the last chance you have to fly_

_Do you like the ground?_

_Want it to pass you by?_

_Then you had it all_

_When you were just a kid_

_Do you even remember who you were back then?_

_What do you want in life?_

_Would you be twice as strong?_

_What would you sacrifice?_

_What are you waiting on?_

_Don’t stop_

_March on”_ Emily’s eyes glossed over again, but she was still smiling.

_“I’ll carry you home_

_No you’re not alone_

_Keep marching on_

_This is worth fighting for_

_You know we’ve all got battle scars”_ Dragon sang; Emily had joined in for the last chorus.

_“You’ve had enough_

_But just don’t give up_

_Stick to your guns_

_You are worth fighting for_

_You know we’ve all got battle scars_

_Keep marching on”_ Dragon rested her forehead against Emily’s

“Keep marching on…” Dragon sang ant looked at Emily. She had a sad smile.

“Thank you…” She said.

 

 

“And this is the unit I was talking about…” Ira said quietly and opened the door. It was a bright colored section, the walls bright colors and neons. There were kids and teens in wheelchairs and oxygen tanks playing and talking, and laughing and smiling. Most of the kids and teens had no hair, the few who did had kids with hair loss touching it and playing with it. One girl with an oxygen tank was having her long, black hair braided by another girl with hair loss.

“These are just the patients who can move from room to room…” Ira said before clearing his throat. Girls and boys, young and older, turned around and their eyes lit up. Problem child interacted with them.

“C-can I touch your hair? A girl in a wheelchair asked Zhuzo. She smiled.

“I’ll do one better, you can play with it!” she said. at least three other girls came over and played with Zhuzo’s soft, pink hair. Vanessa was making at least fifteen little kids smile. She was so gentle with them. VIPER explained why they were a they/them. A little boy came up to them.

“I have a question; I love my best friend.” This one little boy said, “But I’m scared to tell him…”

VIPER kneeled down. “There is nothing to be scared of. There is nothing wrong with loving a boy. See Vanessa over there? She loves Zhuzo with all her heart, and she is not ashamed.” They said. “If you want my opinion, Tell him. Who knows how much time you have left, if you don’t tell him now, you may never get the chance, you would always regret it.”

The little boy smiled and nodded.

Since Tyler’s hair went down to his neck, boys and girls ran their fingers through it. He was talking about himself and found out that most of the kids with hair had HIV/AIDS too. All of which also got it from their parents. He said he was thinking about cutting it and both those with hair and without shouted no.

“I just want people to stop treating me like I’m made of glass, I mean, I’m not dead yet!” This teenager, same age as Dragon was telling her. “I know they care, but it gets annoying sometimes.” Dragon nodded.

“I know. I’ve been through a lot, but everyone treats me like I’m made of glass. I’m practically bulletproof so I don’t get why people worry…” Dragon said. she had little girls and boys playing with her long blonde hair.

 

“The kids we are going to see now… might not live long enough to see Christmas.” Ira said and opened to door to the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WINGS was actualy my second choice option for a band name. I wanted to incorperate in somehow and since i have this health project about Leukemia, i decided that this is what i should do with it... anyways... The song is battle scars and i already posted the link in a previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed


	24. One last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem Child visits the special section in WINGS. They learn just how brave these kids are…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be one of the saddest ive written. I Hope you enjoy, and i wont judge you if you cry... anyways, enjoy!

The Hallway was full of bright colors. Here were three rooms bring used. They walked into a room that said ‘Andrew’ in big bright letters. They walked in quietly to see a child ten years old, laying on a bed with wires and tubes attached to him he had a pipe in his throat to let him breathe. There was a girl sitting on the side of the bed. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

“Hello Amy.” Ira said quietly. She stood up and wiped her eyes.

“Hi Ira.” She said she looked like she was eleven or twelve. She looked a lot like the dying boy on the bed.

“Hey, Andy. We have visitors…” she whispered to her brother Andrew. He didn’t move, but his eyes lit up and he smiled. The room was bright and was decorated with holiday spirit, made by his friends. He had cards and flowers and even presents. They walked over and Andrew mouthed something.

“he said hello. He wants to know your names. He is so happy that a stranger took time out of their day to see him…” Amy said. they went around and introduced themselves and told him about their band. He mouthed something to Amy.

“He said… he wants to hear you sing if it isn’t too much trouble…” Amy said. a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Well we don’t have instruments with us, but that shouldn’t be an issue, we have phone to play the music on while I sing.” Dragon said, “Any requests?”

Andrew mouthed something to Amy who hesitated.

“You sure?” She asked and he nodded slightly. “He wants… you to sing… O-One last Christmas…” She choked. “B-By Mathew West…” Dragon’s heart stopped. That song… But he was not going to live that long, and she would do the best she could…

“I-I’ll Try.” She said quietly and turned to Tyler. He had the Music ready. He clicked play and Dragon heard piano. She then closed her eyes started singing…

 

_“It’s the news that no one hopes for_

_Every parent’s greatest fear_

_Finding out the child you love so much_

_Might not make it through the year”_

Dragon feared that if she opened her eyes, she would break down in tears. She heard quiet sobbing, that came from Amy. This song was so important.

 

_“Now the thought of spending Christmas_

_Without him just feels wrong_

_They’ve been praying for a miracle_

_Now they’re praying he can just hold on”_

Dragon’s voice wavered. She knew why he chose this song; he knows he won’t live until Christmas. That was only two weeks away… The kid just wanted to hear this song one more time…

 

_“For one last Christmas, one last time_

_One last season when all the world is right_

_One more telling of the story_

_One more verse of silent night_

_They’d give anything so he could have_

_One last Christmas”_

Dragon trembled, she nearly burst out into tears, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw it belonged to Tyler, whose eyes were glossed over.

“You can do this.” He whispered and Dragon nodded.

 

_“Middle of September_

_Still seventy degrees_

_Daddy climbs up in the attic_

_Brings down candles_

_Hangs lights on all the trees”_

Dragon’s voice cracked a little bit, but no one noticed. They were too busy listening to the lyrics to notice… and with good reason.

 

_“Then the neighbors started asking_

_And pretty soon word got around_

_First it was the neighborhood_

_Before too long they lit up that whole town”_

Amy started sobbing louder at that part. Vanessa had her and rubbed her shoulder. Tyler kept a hand on Dragon’s.

 

_“For one last Christmas, one last time_

_One last season when all the world is right_

_One more telling of the story_

_One more verse of silent night_

_They’d give anything so he could have_

_One last Christmas”_

The song was so deep. The lyrics so beautiful. The part that made it the most heartbreaking, was that it was a true story.

 

_“Twenty-seventh of October_

_His time was wearing thin_

_Friends and family, even strangers_

_That they didn’t even know_

_Brought presents in_

_He was weak but he was smiling_

_Like there was nothing even wrong_

_They said he wouldn’t make it_

_Looks like he got to see it after all”_

The song wasn’t brand new; it was released in 2011. But the message stands so strong that it felt it was released yesterday.

 

_“One last Christmas, one last time_

_One last season when all the world is right_

_One more telling of the story_

_One more verse of silent night_

_They gave everything so that he could have_

_One last Christmas_

_One last Christmas”_

Dragons voice wavered off at the end. She looked at Andrew, who had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. he mouthed something that Amy didn’t have to translate; they all knew what he said

_‘Thank you’_

Dragon smiled at him. He knew he was going to die soon, but all he wanted was to hear that one song again. This kid was braver then Dragon would ever be.

“No thank you.” She said, wiping tears from her eyes. She turned to Amy.

“I know this isn’t a lot, but I didn’t know I was coming today before Tyler told me Ira invited us. Here is my phone number. Drop me a message if you ever have trouble coping with loss…” She whispered to her. Her eyes widened and glossed over and she nodded. They Chatted with Andrew for a few more minutes and left to meet the other, Brave, Dying children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ye39mgcHC3E
> 
> that song actually is a true story. I heard it for the first time yeasterday. I was in tears by the end of the song. Ive been playing it on repeate since then. i really hope you enjoyed this beautifly sad chapter.


	25. The Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all! so ive been updating like crazy ever since i got passed my writer's block. Hope you didnt cry to hard last chapter. i really hope you enjoy!

“Here is the entertainment room,” Ira said as he opened the swinging doors into another bright room. “We sometimes have guests come to perform, so we have interments. There are even some people here who know how to play! We give lessons to those who want to learn”

Dragon saw the brightly colored stage, made of multiple cylinders, had drums, guitars, keyboards, mics. Everything they needed. Apparently everyone was notified, everyone was in the room waiting for them to perform. Dragon saw Emily sitting right at the base of the stage. Dragon waved at her and her eyes lit up as she waved back. They climbed on stage and set up. Once they were ready, Dragon reached for the mic.

“Hello everyone!” She said into the Mic. She got a greeting from all the kids watching.

“I’ve actually picked out a song! We are doing a cover of the fighter by paradise fears!” She said and everyone Cheered. Vanessa started doing the clapping thing. And then the crowd joined in. they had obviously heard the song before. Dragon took the Mic off the stand and started singing.

_“Just waking up in the morning_

_And to be well_

_Quite honest with ya,_

_I ain’t really sleep well._

_Ya ever feel like your train of thought’s been derailed?_

_That’s when you press on Lee nails_

_Half the population just waiting to see me fail_

_Yeah right, you’re better off trying to freeze hell_

_Some of us do it for the females_

_And others do it for the retails”_

 

People were clapping along with Vanessa. Zhuzo matched the beat.

 

_“But I do it for the kids, life through the tower head on_

_Every time you fall its only making your chin strong_

_And I’ll be in the corner like nick, baby, til the end_

_Or when you here a song from that big lady”_

It was a beautiful sight. Everyone clapping along to the music. Dragon bent over and held Emily’s hand before getting back up.

 

_“Until the referee rings the bell_

_Until both your eyes start to swell_

_Until the crowd goes home_

_What we gonna do y’all?”_

People were swaying back and forth. They were lip syncing the lyrics. Others were full out dancing. But everyone was clapping.

 

_“Give ‘em hell, turn their heads_

_Gonna live life till we’re dead_

_Give me scars, give me pain_

_Then just say to me, say to me, say to me_

_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_

_Here comes the fighter_

_That’s what they’ll say to me, say to me_

_Say to me, this one’s a fighter”_

Everyone kept clapping along to the song. Everyone.

 

_“And if I can last thirty rounds_

_There’s no reason you should ever have to have your head down_

_Five foot ten, one hundred and forty pounds_

_Hailing from a rock bottom, Loserville, nothing town”_

Emily had a huge smile on her face and had her chin up. She was clapping. Everyone was clapping. The adults were helping the little toddlers and babies clap.

 

_“Now I do it for the kids, people said never had a shot_

_Never really care if tomorrow’s gonna come or not_

_We’re all just a life that fate’s taking a chance on_

_But this ain’t our last dance, so baby, dance on”_

Emily was beaming. Dragon didn’t know that her singing was playing over the intercom. Amy was clapping to the music and Andrew was smiling. His eyes were bright. The clapping could probably be heard all over town.

 

_“Until the referee rings the bell_

_Until both your eyes start to swell_

_Until the crowd goes home_

_What we gonna do y’all?”_

The clapping rang through the air. There were camera men in the back filming the whole thing. Even they were clapping.

 

_“Give ‘em hell, turn their heads_

_Gonna live life til we’re dead_

_Give me scars, give me pain_

_Then just say to me, say to me, say to me_

_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_

_Here comes the fighter_

_That’s what they’ll say to me, say to me_

_Say to me, this one’s a fighter”_

_‘thank you’_ Andrew mouthed he had a smile on his face and a tear rolled down his cheek. Dragon’s singing was playing in the malls throughout town. Their performance was on the news.

 

_“Give ‘em hell, turn their heads_

_Gonna live life til we’re dead_

_Give me scars, give me pain_

_Then just say to me, say to me, say to me_

_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_

_Here comes the fighter_

_That’s what they’ll say to me, say to me_

_Say to me, this one’s a fighter”_

The clapping could be heard all over the city, all over the state.

 

_“Until the referee rings the bell_

_Until both your eyes start to swell_

_Until the crowd goes home_

_What we gonna do y’all?”_

_“This one’s a fighter”_

Everyone cheered. Once Dragon left the stage, Emily ran up to her and hugged her. Problem Child said their goodbyes and started to leave. Bella the receptionist stopped Dragon.

“Hey, Dragon, Can I get your email, have some, _Information_ for you.” Bella said. Dragon nodded and gave her, her email. She nodded and let her go.

 

 

Dragon pulled up her Gmail on her laptop. She saw a new email. Bella.Thor@WINGS.org. Dragon clicked on the email.

**Child Record: EMILY HAMMER**

Dragon scanned through the file. She had a hand over her mouth.

**Emily lived on the street with her sister, Natasha Hammer for almost two years.**

She looked at her past.

**Her mother committed suicide shortly after giving birth to Emily…**

It was terrifying…

**Her father hated his daughters, and cursed his wife for conceiving two daughters instead of a son…**

Dragon kept scanning through it, this girl had been through so much.

**In the summer of 2013, her father attempted to kill Emily. He pulled an out a knife and grabbed the girl. Natasha ran in and punched her father in the face. she disarmed him and took the knife. Her father then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Natasha. As her father was stumbling to turn off the safety, Natasha stabbed him in the head…**

Her older sister had saved her life.

**The forensic team discovered that Natasha was innocent and her testimony was recorded…**

She kept reading…

**Natasha became her legal guardian. She had no job, and no one was willing to hire a seventeen-year-old. They were forced to live on the streets. In December of 2016, Natasha was shot in the head at a market shooting. Emily remained unscathed. She was taken in by the WINGS origination where she was put in the orphanage unit.**

There was information about her parents and the shooting. Emily was seven years old. Dragon’s estimate was off by a few years. She had apparently gotten into fights with the kids in the orphanage. She had been there since the eighth. She had no friends and she refused to talk to anyone. She had apparently punched someone for calling her ‘Emy’. Now they know why. Natasha was the only one who she let call her Emy. Dragon opened up the other file Bella had sent her.

**ADOPTION FORM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lf4YPpOQMGc
> 
> i really like this song and i encourage you to listen to it! also, i hope youdont kill me for my attempt at a cliff hanger... ill wait to update just to piss you guys off *Wink*  
> UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FAIR AND FABULOUS READERS!


	26. A Heart of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon goes back to WINGS to see the kids. She learns a thing or two from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I JUST ARRIVED IN CALI! i wrote this on our 2 day car drive! Hope yall enjoy.

Dragon placed the Brochure on the table at her Mom’s seat. She smiled and left the other paperwork there as she tightened the hood on her sweatshirt and left with her backpack full. She walked down to the bus stop and took out her transit card.

She didn’t notice Tyler peaking out his window when she walked passed his house. She had her headphones in, listening to her music. She was on a mission. She stood at the stop and waited for the bus.

She boarded the bus and they scanned her card and gave her a receipt. She sat in a seat by the window and looked out. Her backpack was full, but not with schoolwork. She was emailing back and forth with Bella the day before. They had a plan.

She looked over to the person a few seats down. They were watching the news. She saw them preforming and all the people clapping to the beat. She smiled as she saw the Man’s eyes soften. Dragon Pulled out her headphones as she saw the man’s eyes gloss over.

“You know someone there.” Dragon said. he looked up and his eyes widened before looking down and nodded. Dragon gave a sad smile. “Those kids really are amazing.” She said.

“My son is there. He won’t live too long. Amy told me about you. Thank you.” The man said. Dragon’s eyes widened.

“Andrew is an amazing kid. Braver then I will ever be. You should be proud,” Dragon said. The man wiped his eyes.

“Thank you” he said. Dragon nodded and signaled that her stop was next.

“I’m just doing my job as someone with a heart.” She said and exited the bus. The ma got off too. She approached the wings building. Bella was just opening up the lobby. She turned to Dragon.

“Dragon! I’ll sign you in right now!” She said as she ran to the desk. Then she saw the man walk in. 

“Oh. Mr. ___. Ill check you in too.” Bella said and started typing furiously. She gave Dragon and the Man a purple wristband with the WINGS logo on it. Dragon asked Bella for a map of the WINGS units. She looked at the paper map and walked to the building next door and the second floor.

There were WINGS units all over the world. WINGS hospitals, Homeless shelters, Orphanages, Schools, recovery units, you name it. But there was a headquarters in every state. This one was the second largest.

The elevator opened and she walked to the door. ORPHANAGE UNIT. She walked into the room. There were children of all ages who were young enough to be orphans. The Director of the orphanage unit came up to her. She appeared to be about twenty.

“Hello, Dragon right? Your singing is amazing! But you didn’t come here to talk to me.” The director said and laughed. “Everyone! We have a visitor!”

The kids came up and greeted her. Dagon smiled and took off her backpack. “Since it’s the twentieth, its nearly Christmas, I brought gifts!” She said. The kids cheered. Dragon opened her backpack and Dumped out a bunch of wrapped gifts and sifted through them.

“Let’s see… Jamie… Leo…” Dragon said the names of the orphans and gave them their gifts. “Vincent… Ella… Jill…” She continued. “And Finally, Emily.” She said and looked around but the girl was nowhere to be found.

“Emily is in her room. She is always in there. She doesn’t ever come out except to eat. She doesn’t even come out if we have visitors…” The director said quietly. Dragon stood up.

“Can you show me where her room is?” Dragon asked. The director bit her lip then nodded and started walking down the hallway. She stood by a door that had Emily’s name on it. Dragon walked in. the lights were off, and Emily was sitting on her bed, curled up. Her head snapped up, but when she saw Dragon, her expression changed to one of joy.

“Dragon!” she shouted and jumped out of bed and hugged her. Dragon returned the embrace and sat down.

“I didn’t see you out there. I was sad.” Dragon said and gave her the gift. Wrapped in silver paper and tied with red ribbon. Emily looked at her and Dragon nodded. Emily took the ribbon off and carefully unwrapped the wrapping paper.

There were multiple gifts. Emily picked up a small box and opened it. It was a charm bracelet. There was a hand gun, a snowflake, a cross, a heart with the word ‘love’ on it and ‘hope’ on the other side, a moon, and the wings logo charms.

She then reached for the Vinyl. It had a picture of 2 girls walking hand in hand. One girl half the height of the other. The Vinyl’s name was Sisters. Emily turned it over.

Angel with a shotgun.

The fighter.

Lizzie.

Good to be alive.

Battle scars.

Home.

You are loved

Dear younger me.

Those nights.

Day one.

Emily scanned the list of songs and picked up another wrapped item that was in the box. She ripped the paper off. It was a book. _Chicken soup for the kid’s soul._ She but the Vinyl and book down and Picked up a box of chocolates. She put those down and reached for the last item. It was a gold locket, shaped like a heart. It had wings coming out from both sides and an engraving of a gun on the front. Emily opened up the locket and saw a picture of Natasha.

She closed the locket and put it on. “Thank you.”

 

 

Dragon entered the room. She found Andrew sitting on the bed. He was smiling as his family opened the presents for him. Dragon shut the door behind her. She came up to the bed and said hi to Andrew’s family. She stood at the foot of his bed, and showed him a gold gift. She unwrapped it for him and held up a disk. It had _the fighter_ and _One last Christmas_ and _Battle scars_ on it. Dragon pulled out a battery powered radio and put the disk in and sang the songs. They were recorded with her singing, but the experience is always better live.

“Merry Christmas, Andrew.” She said.

 

 

After giving gifts to all the children, Dragon walked back to the lobby to check out. She walked into the lobby to find Bella talking with Tyler. Dragon stopped in her tracks. Tyler turned around to smile at her

“Who knew the Cold Dragon of Problem Child had such a heart of gold?” He asked and laughed. Dragon blushed and looked away. She then gave Bella a wrapped gift. She signed out and left with Tyler. She stopped at the bus stop.

“When did you start following me?” Dragon asked. Tyler chuckled.

“A little after you walked by my house.” He said. Dragon sighed.

“I’ve grown attached to Emily Hammer.” She said quietly. “Bella decided to email me her file and an adoption form.” Tyler’s eyes grew wide.

“What are you going to do about it?” He asked. Dragon smiled.

“I placed some AA brochures and Emily’s file plus the adoption forms on my mom’s seat at the table. That way, she’d see it before she got drunk.” She said. The bus arrived and they boarded and scanned her transit card. They sat by the window.

“I hope something happens for the better. she needs it.” Tyler said, Dragon nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, we all do.” She said and looked out the window. Tyler nodded. He pulled the line signaling that their stop was next. They got off the bus and started walking towards their houses.

“You amaze me sometimes, Dragon.” Tyler said. Dragon chuckled.

“I amaze myself sometimes.” She laughed. “If everything goes well, then I’ll have a sober mother and a little sister.” Dragon smiled.

“We’re praying for you!” Tyler said as they reached his house. Dragon waved and kept walking to her house. Once she arrived she found her Mom reading through the paperwork. She didn’t have a drink with her, that had to have been a good sign.

“I’m back!” Dragon said as she shut the door. Her mother saw her and smiled. She smiled!

“Hey baby.” She said. she had tears in her eyes. She stood up and hugged her daughter. Dragon didn’t know what to do. Her mother had never hugged her.

“I’m so sorry… Everything is my fault. I let the alcohol take control. I never wanted this… I never wanted this for you…” Her mother sobbed. “I’m so sorry… I know you probably won’t believe me, but I love you… I really do! I never meant to hurt you! I’m sorry…”

Dragon couldn’t say anything. What could she say? She awkwardly hugged her mom. Her mom broke the hug and saw the bruise on her face.

“Did I do that? I’m so sorry…” she said. Dragon smiled.

“It doesn’t hurt… its ok.” Dragon reassured and scratched her neck awkwardly. Dragon then got serious. “I think you should go to an AA meeting; they can turn your life around. If you aren’t going to do it for yourself, then do it for me.” She said. her mom nodded.

“I will. I want to try to make it up to you. If I even can. I’m so sorry for making you go through that.” She said with damp eyes.

“If you want to make it up to me, stay sober, and adopt Emily.” Dragon said. “She went through almost the same thing I did; I want to help her. Please mom. Let this be a Christmas Present to all three of us.” Dragon’s eyes flooded over. Her mother hugged her.

“Ok, baby” She said, “If that’s what it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer and closer to the part were everything goes south *Insert evil laugh here*


	27. Merry Christmas, Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is here! Everyone spreads the Christmas spirit. And a little hope is given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! i want to wish you all a merry christmas, and want to give you a gift. Where ever you may be, Enjoy this Chapter. The goodtimes will only last so long...

Dragon got a phone call from Bella. She answered it.

“Hey Bella.” Dragon said.

 _“Hey… Dragon… Andrew just passed away a few minute ago.”_ Bella said. Dragon heard sobbing.

“I’m so sorry. He nearly made it. Its Christmas Eve. At least, he got to smile again.” Dragon said. they had a moment of silence before they said goodbye and hung up. Her mom wasn’t there, Dragon made her go to an AA meeting today. Dragon put on her hoodie and headed to Tyler’s.

“Hey Dragon!” Tyler said as he opened the door. “Everyone else is here.” Dragon nodded.

“Sorry I’m late, Andrew passed away a little bit ago.” Dragon said. Tyler dipped his head.

“Andrew was a nice kid. He didn’t deserve it. For now, though, let’s celebrate Christmas.” He said. Dragon walked inside. They had Christmas music playing. Ira was drinking hot cocoa and VIPER was Decorating Christmas cookies. Vanessa and Zhuzo were watching the Charlie Brown Christmas special, and Tyler had his Santa hat on. Mrs. Linette was baking more cookies and humming to the Christmas tunes. It was nice.

“We have Christmas karaoke too!” Tyler said. Dragon laughed.

“Sounds fun.” She said and got herself some hot cocoa. She sat down and sipped her drink.

“So how’d it go?” Tyler asked as he sat down next to Dragon. She put down her mug and Beamed.

“She is at an AA meeting as we speak.” Dragon said. Tyler smiled.

“That’s great! And what about Emily?” He asked. Dragon smirked.

“She’s in for one Christmas Miracle” She said simply. Tyler smiled and looked at his watch.

“EVERYONE GET OVER HERE!” He shouted and stood by their Christmas tree. Every one gathered there.

“Everyone opens one present now, and we open the rest tomorrow at three, where we will meet up here. Dragon, you can go first.” Tyler said.

 Dragon scanned the gifts that said ‘for Dragon’ on them. She picked up a small box. She unwrapped it and took out the contents. It was a necklace, a silver one with a Cross. It matched Tyler’s gold one.

“Thanks Tyler.” She said and put on the necklace. It was Vanessa’s turn. She picked one that was wrapped in newspaper. It was a book.

“Anime roll playing rule book: Make a roll playing game out of Your favorite anime!” Vanessa said as she read the title. “Thanks Alex.” She said. Then it was Ira’s Turn. He opened a box that had a Computer with the WINGS logo on the top.

“Wow! Thanks VIPER!” He said. VIPER chuckled

“Anytime.” They said. it was Tyler’s Turn. He chose a small flat box. It was a Vinyl. ‘Battle Scars’ by Paradise fears.

“Sweet! I didn’t have this one!” Tyler said. Dragon smiled.

“No problem.” She said. it was VIPER’s turn. They picked up a Manilla Envelope with a red bow stuck to it. It was an Official certificate of Foundation, Given to the cofounder of an organization. VIPER cofounder of WINGS.

“Thanks Ira!” They said, causing the raven haired boy to smile. It was finally Zhuzo’s Turn. She opened a little silver box. Inside, was a gold necklace with half a heart with words engraved on it;

**Vanessa Linette;**

**By Love**

**ever**

Vanessa revealed a silver necklace hidden under her shirt that had half a heart and read;

**Alex Zhuzo &**

**Bound**

**For**

“Thanks Vanessa” Zhuzo said.

 

 

Dragon’s alarm went off. She slammed the sleep button and practically jumped out of bed. She went downstairs to see her mother sitting at the table, Not Drunk. Her mother stood up and walked over to her. She put her gentle hand on Dragon’s Cheek.

“Good Morning, Baby” she said. Dragon smiled. They grabbed their stuff and headed fie=r WINGS.

Once they arrived, they were told to wait in the lobby. Dragon saw Emily slowly walk onto the lobby. She looked sad. She saw Dragon and her hands covered her open mouth as tears ran down her cheeks; tears of joy. Dragon held her arms out and Emily ran to her and hugged her.

“Merry Christmas, Sister.” Dragon said as she hugged Emily. They let go and Dragon smiled.

“This is my, No. Our mom. She is Trying to get over her alcohol addiction. She’s not perfect, but she’s trying.” Dragon said. Emily nodded and went up to hug Scarlet, her new mom. Dragon smiled.

“We are all going to Tyler’s house at three. That’s where we’ll unwrap our presents.” Dragon said. They thanked Bella for everything, and left the building. Dragon was telling Emily almost everything about her school, her house, her band, Everything. Emily and their mom were listening, interested. When they got home, Dragon showed Emily around.

“It kinda smells” Emily said. Dragon sighed.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Mom was such an alcoholic.” Dragon said. Emily shook her head.

“No, its fine.” She said. Dragon gave a sad smile and entered her room.

“And this is My room. Until we can get another bed for the other room, you will sleep with me.” Dragon said. Emily smiled and sat on the foot of Dragon’s bed. She swung her feet as she looked around. She pointed to a picture of Elizabeth.

“Who’s That?” She asked. Dragon smiled sadly.

“That is Elizabeth. She was my best and only friend. She died of lung cancer. She was almost like my sister.” Dragon said. Emily nodded. Dragon’s Phone went off. It was a timer set for 2:50.

“MOM TIME TO GO!” Dragon shouted and motioned for Emily to follow her. They walked Downstairs and Got their jackets on. Dragon opened the door and lead the way to Tyler’s house. When he opened the door, he smiled.

“Hi Dragon, Emily, Ms. Syther. Come in!” He said and they walked inside. Everyone else had already arrived. Tyler’s mom clapped her hands together.

“Alright! I will distribute presents!” Mrs. Linette said. “First one is for Pastor Chris!” Ira’s uncle smiled and opened the gift. Everyone was laughing and smiling and having fun.

“The next one is for… Tyler!” His mom said as she passed him a big box. Once the wrapping paper was off, he saw it was a Brand new guitar signed by JOHN COOPER HIMSELF! Tyler was speechless.

“Next one is for Ms. Syther!” Mrs. Linette said and Dragon’s mom Looked up and took the present. Dragon smiled. It was from her.

Once the paper was off, it was a gift box, that had Problem Child’s first album, and a Camera.

“Now we can record all the memories we make in our Second chance.” Dragon said. Her mom hugged her and kept it right by her side the whole time.

“Merry Christmas, Mom.”

 

 

Vanessa had run off with Zhuzo so they could have some Time together, Just them. They sat on the porch, watching their breath condensate into little clouds and disappear. Vanessa smiled and pointed up. When Zhuzo saw where she was pointing, she saw the mistletoe hanging right above them. She smiled and Leaned in to a heated kiss with her Girlfriend.

“Merry Christmas, Alex.” Vanessa breathed once they broke the Kiss. Zhuzo smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Vanessa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it! Feedback would make my christmas Merry! Till next time, my fair readers.


	28. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem Child Performs their first Major Concert at the New Year’s Eve Celebration Downtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey im sooo sorry for being a lazy ass. but my birthday was last week, The 7th of January, and today is my friend's birthday, The 14th. Happy birthday! Ive been really buisy. guess what? I actualy got a signed giutar for chirstmas! i literaly had no idea so that was a total coincidance. ive been trying to learn guitar and get caught up with homework. i also found out i was asexual and was visiting my family over winter break. i havent had time to write so, im sorry for slow updates, i hope you enjoy!

_“Dead inside_

_My heart and soul flatlines_

_Put your mouth on mine_

_And bring Me back to life”_

_“Dead inside_

_No other satisfies_

_My blood runs dry_

_Take my life_

_Save me from this death inside”_

Dragon Sang and put the Mic down. They had been practicing a lot in Tyler’s Garage lately. Dragon learned that Vanessa could play the Violin. And she was surprisingly good. Tyler wiped the sweat off his forehead, they had been practicing nonstop all day

“Let’s go get lunch.” He said in between breaths. Dragon could only nod. They went inside and Tyler’s Mom brought out a plate of sandwiches.

“YUM! Apple and CREAM CHEESE Sandwiches!” Zhuzo said and took one off the plate.

“Apple and Cream Cheese?” Dragon asked, Tyler laughed and took a bite.

“It sound weird, but they taste HEAVENLY” Zhuzo said with a mouthful of food. Dragon shrugged and took a bite.

 _This is the best sandwich I’ve ever had!_ Dragon thought as her eyes widened. Tyler laughed at Dragons reaction and kept eating. Before Long, all the sandwiches were gone.

“I say we take a walk. We deserve a break from all our practicing.” Vanessa said as she wiped her face. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea and they got their coats on. A layer of snow dusted the ground from the night before. It was well below freezing. As they walked through the streets, talking about nonsense, a man ran up to them.

“Are you Problem child?” The man asked, they looked at each other and nodded. The man looked relived.

“oh thank goodness! I’m in charge of the Downtown New Year’s Celebration.” The man said “The band who was going to perform dropped out last minute because the lead singer’s mom is in the hospital. No one else is willing to Work last minute. I saw you on the news and heard you were local. Would you be willing to perform at the celebration?” He asked.

VIPER looked at Vanessa, since she was in charge of our schedules. She smiled.

“We would be glad to.” She said. The man sighed and thanked them. When he left, Zhuzo laughed and jumped on her girlfriend’s Back.

“We just got our first major gig!” She laughed. Vanessa was trying to balance herself.

“Get off me Alex!” She said trying to act annoyed, though she couldn’t hide her smile. Zhuzo laughed and hugged her tighter. She kissed Vanessa on the cheek. Dragon smiled at the two lovers and they all walked back to Tyler’s house.

When they arrived, Tyler old his mom what happened. Ms. Linette shook her head and sighed.

“I swear, you kids go on a twenty-minute walk and come back with a major concert.” She said and laughed. Dragon Smiled.

“I should go home and Tell Mom and Em.” Dragon said. Tyler Nodded.

“We’ll go with you!” Vanessa said and everyone agreed before they were out the door once again. VIPER called Ira.

 _“Hey, What’s Up?”_ Ira’s voice asked over Speaker Phone.

“We are performing at the Downtown New Year’s Eve Celebration!” VIPER said as they walked to Dragon’s House. Dragon could hear the excitement coming from the other side of the phone.

 _“That’s Amazing!”_ Ira said. Everyone could hear the excitement in his voice. _“You can count on me Being there.”_

 

The crowd screamed with excitement. A new, local band would be playing today. Problem Child had been all over the news when they had Performed at WINGS. Behind stage, they prepared.

“All Right… So we will do, What I believe, Sick of it, and Feel Invincible. Then the countdown.” Vanessa said again. She had her Violin out. She was doing Violin, Guitar, and background Vocals.

 **“And now introducing, the band that’s seen it all, PROBLEM CHILD!”** the announcer shouted into the mic. The crowd screamed in excitement. Dragon closed her eyes and took a breath, and they stepped out from backstage.

 **“Hello City!”** Dragon Said into her Mic. The crowd cheered. **“Then lets ROCK!”**

Vanessa put her violin up to her chin and started to play. Then Zhuzo joined in. Tyler, on his guitar, and VIPER on keyboard. Dragon lifted the mic to her lips and began.

_“The world around me is lost in misery_

_The only good I’ve got in my life is you_

_No meaning, no other reason_

_When everything feels wrong I feel right with You”_

Zhuzo sang into her headset.

 

_“So madly, desperate deeply_

_Obsessed your love is greater than mine to me_

_Can I have this moment forever?”_

Dragon’s line.

 

_“Take me, To the beginning”_

Tyler and Dragon sang the chorus.

 

_“You are what I believe_

_I’ll live and die for you_

_This is all that I need_

_When nothing is real you are my truth”_

Zhuzo.

 

_“In the darkness You shine_

_Can You keep me safe tonight?”_

Dragon and Tyler.

 

_“When I’m down on my knees_

_You are what I believe”_

Tyler broke off and Dragon Continued.

 

_“When we started whole hearted_

_I never needed anything or anyone else_

_I was broken you made me whole again_

_The only one I trusted more than myself”_

_“So madly desperate deeply_

_I will live for you completely_

_Can I have this moment forever?”_

_“Take me, to the beginning”_

_“You are what I believe_

_I’ll live and die for you_

_This is all that I need_

_When nothing is real you are my truth”_

_“In the darkness you shine_

_Can you keep me safe tonight?”_

_“When I’m down on my knees_

_You are what I believe”_

Tyler sand the next part into his headset.

 

_“Believe in your love_

_Believe in your life_

_Believe that you can put me back_

_Together on the inside”_

Dragon joined in.

_“Chase all the fear away_

_Every time I speak your name”_

Tyler broke off.

 

_“Take me_

_You are what I believe”_

Vanessa did a violin Solo as they prepared. Then, Dragon and Tyler did the chorus.

 

_“You are what I believe_

_I’ll live and die for You_

_This is all that I need_

_When nothing is real you are my truth”_

_“In the darkness You shine_

_Can You keep me safe tonight?”_

_“When I’m down on my knees_

_You are what I believe”_

The crowd screamed as they finished their first song. Problem child went straight into the second one. Vanessa put her Violin away and grabbed a mic. Once they prepared, Dragon, Tyler and Vanessa stomped their foot. Zhuzo played the beat. Vanessa and Dragon pit the mic to their lips and Tyler adjusted his headset. The three of them began as VIPER played the bead on the keyboard.

 

_“If you’re sick, if you’re sick_

_If you’re sick, if you’re sick of it_

_If you’re sick, if you’re sick_

_If you’re sick of it”_

Tyler played the chords, Vanessa clapped and stomped, VIPER Played the electronic beat, and Dragon started singing.

 

_“When everything you do_

_Don’t seem to matter_

_You try but it’s no use_

_Your world is getting blacker”_

_“When every time you fail_

_Has no answer_

_Every empty promise made_

_His own reminder”_

_“No one can make this better_

_Take control, it’s now or never”_

Tyler hit the power chords and joined in with Vanessa. The three sang the chorus

 

_“Are you sick of it?_

_Raise your hands_

_Get rid of it_

_While there’s a fighting chance_

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands”_

_“If you’re sick of it_

_If you’re sick, if you’re sick_

_If you’re sick of it_

_If you’re sick of it_

_If you’re sick, if you’re sick_

_If you’re sick of it”_

Tyler and Vanessa Dropped out.

 

_“Every single day_

_I chase my own tail_

_Like the bad inside of me_

_Has gotta get, gotta get, get away”_

_“I’m running out of time_

_For me to break this_

_I’m tired of feeling like_

_I’m never gonna make it”_

_“No one can make this better_

_Take control, it’s now or never”_

Tyler and Vanessa joined back in.

 

_“Are you sick of it?_

_Raise your hands_

_Get rid of it_

_While there’s a fighting chance_

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands”_

_“If you’re sick of it_

_If you’re sick, if you’re sick_

_If you’re sick of it_

_If you’re sick of it_

_If you’re sick, if you’re sick_

_If you’re sick of it”_

_“I’m tired of it_

_I’m over it_

_I’m bored to death”_

_“Gotta face this_

_I’m sick of it”_

_“Raise your hands_

_If you’re sick_

_If you’re sick of it_

_Raise your hands_

_If you’re sick_

_If you’re sick of it”_

_“Sick of it_

_Raise your hands_

_Get rid of it_

_While there’s a fighting chance_

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands”_

_“Are you sick of it?_

_If you’re sick, if you’re sick_

_If you’re sick of it?”_

_“Get rid of it_

_If you’re sick, if you’re sick_

_If you’re sick of it”_

_“Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands”_

_“Are you sick of it?_

_If you’re sick, if you’re sick_

_If you’re sick of it”_

_“Are you sick of it?_

_If you’re sick, if you’re sick_

_If you’re sick of it”_

_“Are you sick of it?_

_If you’re sick, if you’re sick_

_If you’re sick of it”_

_“If you’re sick of it_

_If you’re sick, if you’re sick_

_If you’re sick of it”_

The crowd, who was singing along Screamed. They were loving it. Vanessa Put the mic down and Grabbed a headset and guitar. VIPER adjusted his keyboard.

 **“Well, It’s almost that time, so why don’t we end the year with a bang?!”** Dragon said into her mic. **“Let us end the year Feeling Invincible!”**

The crowd screamed and they began.

 

_“Target on my back lone survivor lasts_

_They got me in their sights_

_No surrender no_

_Trigger fingers go_

_Livin the dangerous life”_

_“Hey, hey, hey every day when I wake_

_I’m trying to get up, they’re knocking me down”_

_“Chewing me up, spitting me out”_

_“Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved_

_You’re making me strong, you’re making me stand”_

_“Never will fall, never will end”_

_“Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

_Nothing could stop me tonight”_

_“You make me feel invincible_

_Earthquake, powerful_

_Just like a tidal wave_

_You make me brave_

_You’re my titanium_

_Fight song, raising up_

_Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

_Who can touch me ‘cause I’m (I’m made of fire)_

_Who can stop me tonight (I’m hard wired)_

_You make me feel invincible”_

_“I feel, I feel it_

_Invincible_

_I feel, I feel it_

_Invincible”_

_“Here we go again, I will not give in_

_I’ve got a reason to fight_

_Every day we choose_

_We might win or lose_

_This is the dangerous life”_

_“Hey, hey, hey every day when I wake_

_They say that I’m gone; they say that they’ve won”_

_“The bell has been rung, it’s over and done”_

_“Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved_

_They counting me out, but this is my round”_

_“You in my corner look at me now”_

_“Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

_Nothing could stop me tonight”_

_“You make me feel invincible_

_Earthquake, powerful_

_Just like a tidal wave_

_You make me brave_

_You’re my titanium_

_Fight song, raising up_

_Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

_Who can touch me ‘cause I’m (I’m made of fire)_

_Who can stop me tonight (I’m hard wired)_

_You make me feel invincible”_

_“I feel, I feel it_

_Invincible_

_I feel, I feel it_

_Invincible”_

_“You make me feel invincible_

_You make me feel invincible_

_Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

_Not gonna stop, invincible”_

_“You make me feel invincible_

_Earthquake, powerful_

_Just like a tidal wave_

_You make me brave_

_You’re my titanium_

_Fight song, raising up_

_Like a roar of victory in a stadium”_

_“You make me feel invincible_

_Earthquake, powerful_

_Just like a tidal wave_

_You make me brave_

_You’re my titanium_

_Fight song, raising up_

_Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

_Who can touch me ‘cause I’m (I’m made of fire)_

_Who can stop me tonight (I’m hard wired)_

_You make me feel invincible”_

_“I feel, I feel it_

_Invincible_

_I feel, I feel it_

_Invincible”_

The crowd screamed so loud, you’d think that Green Day just played or something.

 **“it’s nearly that time! Count with me!”** Dragon said into the microphone.

**“10…”**

**“9…”**

**“8…”**

**“7…”**

**“6…”**

**“5…”**

**“4…”**

**“3…”**

**“2…”**

**“1…”**

**“Happy new year!!!”** Everyone shouted and there were cheers, and couples kissing. Vanessa and Zhuzo Kissed on stage. There were screams from the audience when they saw them. Dragon looked at the fireworks in the sky. Her silver eyes reflecting the neon colors.

_Happy new year, Elizabeth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. feedback is always appreciated. You guys are the reason i wright *Wink* TILL NEXT TIME MY FABULOUS READERS!


End file.
